Final Zone
by Tenshi 39
Summary: Donghae berkenalan dengan tetangga barunya yang bernama Kibum. Namun sejak kedatangan tetangga barunya itu, hari-harinya menjadi aneh. Begitu pula dengan sahabatnya Hyukjae. Orang-orang disekitarnya mulai banyak yang terluka bahkan dirinya sendiripun hampir saja terbunuh. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Siapakah Kibum sebenarnya? Super Junior Fantasy Adventure Fanfiction.
1. Mysterious Neighbor

**_Tenshi39 Production_**

**_Present_**

**_Fantasy Adventure Fanfiction_**

**_by_**

**_Sansan Kurai_**

**_FINAL ZONE_**

**AN :**

**Saya bawa fanfic baru lagi setelah menyelesaikan ****_The Magic_****. Padahal masih ada fanfic yang belum terselesaikan. Maafkan saya bagi yang menunggu kelanjutan fanfic saya yang lainnya. Sekarang ini kembali saya membawa fanfic bergenre fantasy dan kali ini saya tambah dengan adventure. Sebenarnya saya ingin membuat fanfic ini menjadi sci-fi namun sepertinya itu akan membuat saya kerepotan. Jadi saya merubahnya menjadi fantasy adventure. Semoga fanfic ini dapat menghibur penghuni FFn terutama para penghuni Screenplays.**

* * *

**Final Zone**

**©Sansan Kurai**

**2014**

* * *

**~14 April 2013 Pukul 08.00 pagi di SMA Geosang~**

Bel tanda masuk sekolah baru saja berbunyi. Para siswa dan siswi yang masih berada di luar segera masuk ke dalam kelas. Sedangkan mereka yang masih berada di luar gerbang sekolah nampak terburu-buru masuk karena pintu gerbang segera akan ditutup.

Begitu juga dengan seorang pria dengan _name tag_ Lee Hyukjae. Pria itu dengan tergesa memasuki gerbang sekolah sembari memanggul tas sekolahnya dan tas raket tenisnya. Tak dipedulikannya guru BP yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Sesampainya dihalaman sekolah, Hyukjae memperlambat langkah kakinya dan berjalan dengan santai menuju kelasnya.

"Hyukjae!"

Panggilan itu membuat Hyukjae menoleh dan ia tersenyum lebar saat melihat sahabatnya tengah berlari menghampirinya dengan tergesa.

"Ohh.. Lee Donghae, tumben kau datang terlambat.." ucap Hyukjae sembari merangkul sahabatnya itu.

"Ada tetangga baru di sebelah rumahku. Dia baru saja pindah dari Amerika," jelas Donghae. "Jadi tadi aku mengobrol sebentar dengannya."

"Sebegitu menariknyakah tetangga barumu itu hingga membuatmu terlambat datang ke sekolah, Lee Donghae?"

"Apa? Hey! Tunggu Hyukjae!"

Hyukjae sudah berlari menjauhi Donghae yang terus meneriakkan namanya dengan kesal.

* * *

**~di kantin sekolah~**

"Hey! Lee Hyukjae! Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi pagi?" desak Donghae. Hyukjae yang tengah memakan makan siangnya hanya menatap sahabatnya itu bingung. "Itu yang tadi pagi!"

"Apa sih?" tanya Hyukjae tak mengerti. Donghae akhirnya mendengus kesal karena tak berhasil mendapatkan apapun dari Hyukjae.

"Oh!"

Seruan tertahan Donghae membuat Hyukjae menghentikan makan siangnya dan menatap sesuatu dibelakangnya yang menarik perhatian sahabat yang duduk dihadapannya. Hyukjae memiringkan kepalanya dan nampak mengingat-ingat sesuatu namun akhirnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Siapa Hae?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Itu.. Tetangga baru yang aku ceritakan tadi pagi.."

"Heh?!"

Hyukjae kembali berpaling dan mendapati orang yang tengah diperhatikan Donghae kini berjalan tepat kearahnya.. ahh.. bukan.. melainkan ke meja mereka berdua. Suasana kantin yang semula sangat ramai tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dengungan bisikan para murid yang kini menatap orang tersebut dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

Pasalnya orang tersebut tak memakai seragam sekolah mereka tetapi memakai jas berwarna putih bersih yang terlihat sangat mahal dan penampilannya juga sedikit membuat mereka terkesima. Wajahnya tampan namun terkesan angkuh, rambutnya dicat perak. Dia terlihat seperti orang yang sangat terpandang dengan penampilan yang sedikit 'berbeda' dari orang-orang kebanyakan. Apa lagi dilihat dari postur tubuhnya, ia terlihat masih kecil.

Hyukjae tak melepas tatapan matanya dari orang itu. Jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi dan Hyukjae sangat yakin bahwa orang itu akan menghampirinya dan Donghae. Namun, ternyata dugaan Hyukjae salah. Orang itu berjalan melewati mejanya dan menghampiri..

Hegh~

Donghae dan Hyukjae saling menatap sebelum akhirnya keduanya beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Leeteuk hyung.."

Donghae serta Hyukjae berhenti ditempatnya kala orang itu berbicara. Keduanya terbengong melihat reaksi seseorang yang dipanggil 'Leeteuk hyung' oleh orang tersebut.

"Leeteuk?" Orang itu menganggukkan kepalanya sekali. Donghae bisa merasakan bahwa atmosfir ruang kantin berubah menjadi dingin. "Apakah aku begitu spesial dimatamu hingga kau memanggilku Leeteuk diawal pertemuan kita?"

"Kau benar-benar Leeteuk hyung.. Caramu bicara.. Caramu menatapku.. Caramu memainkan sumpit ditanganmu itu.. Kau benar-benar Leeteuk hyung!"

"Tapi sayang.. aku bukanlah Leeteuk.. maaf telah mengecewakanmu anak muda.."

"Tapi.."

"Ahh~ Kibum-ssi.. Ayo ikut aku.."

Donghae dengan beraninya menarik orang tersebut dan membawanya pergi menjauh dari kantin sekolah. Hyukjae mengikuti Donghae dan orang itu dari belakang sembari bersungut-sungut karena jam makan siangnya terganggu dan ia yakin, setelah ini nasibnya serta Donghae akan menjadi buruk karena berurusan dengan _pria_ itu.

"Donghae-ssi, kau bersekolah di sini?"

Donghae hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan terus membawa orang itu entah kemana. Hyukjae semakin bersungut-sungut karena Donghae berjalan semakin cepat di depannya dan itu membuatnya harus berlari untuk mengimbangi langkah lebar dan tergesa milik Donghae.

Sesampainya dibelakang gedung sekolah yang sepi, Donghae melepaskan tangan orang itu dan menatap matanya dalam.

"Apa yang kau.."

"Eh~ Eunhyuk hyung.. Kenapa tadi aku tak melihatmu?"

Donghae mengikuti arah pandang orang itu dan sedikit heran saat ia hanya melihat sahabatnya dibelakang sana yang tengah bersungut-sungut.

"Eunhyuk?" tanya Donghae tak mengerti. Namun orang itu hanya menatap Hyukjae intens dan itu mau tak mau membuat Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap dirinya sendiri.

"_Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku_?" batin Hyukjae.

"Dia itu Lee Hyukjae bukan Eunhyuk.." ucap Donghae membuyarkan lamunan orang itu.

"Heh? Tapi.. Dia itu Eunhyuk hyung.. Caranya berjalan.. Caranya bersungut-sungut.. Caranya.."

"Kau agak aneh Kibum-ssi.." ucap Donghae. Kibum—pria itu—menatap Donghae bingung dan kembali menatap Hyukjae.

"Tapi dia benar-benar Eunhyuk hyung.."

"Mungkin kau salah orang," sahut Hyukjae sembari berjalan mendekati keduanya. "Tadi kau memanggil Jungsoo hyung dengan Leeteuk.. Sekarang kau memanggilku dengan Eunhyuk.. Sepertinya kau benar-benar salah orang."

"Tapi aku tak mungkin salah!" Kibum mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya. Selembar kertas yang nampak lusuh dan Kibum segera memberikannya pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae menerimanya dengan ragu dan Hyukjae pun terdiam kala melihat apa yang ada di kertas lusuh itu. Donghae yang penasaran dengan sikap sahabatnya itu pun mendekati Hyukjae dan ia pun juga terdiam.

"I.. Ini.." Hyukjae menatap Kibum yang juga hanya terdiam sembari memejamkan matanya. Hyukjae kembali menatap kertas lusuh yang ternyata sebuah foto dirinya dengan Kibum, disitu juga ada Jungsoo serta beberapa orang yang tak dikenal Hyukjae. Foto itu terlihat sudah sangat lama. "Si.. Siapa kau?"

"Aku? Aku Kim Kibum," jawab Kibum sembari membuka matanya. Nampaklah sorot mata penuh kekecawaan dimata jernih itu. "Apa kau benar-benar tak mengingatku setelah melihat foto itu hyung?"

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya dan Kibum pun mendesah kecewa. Sedangkan Donghae hanya menatap keduanya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ternyata benar apa yang mereka ucapkan, kedatanganku akan sia-sia saja.." gumam Kibum sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu Kibum-ssi?" tanya Donghae.

"Ahh~ Bukan apa-apa," jawab Kibum sembari merebut kertas lusuh ditangan Hyukjae. "Sampai jumpa.."

Kibum pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae dan juga Donghae yang hanya bisa saling menatap tak mengerti. Keduanya membalikkan tubuh mereka dan sedang akan memanggil Kibum namun keduanya tak mendapati Kibum ditempat itu.

"Dia cepat sekali menghilang," sahut Hyukjae. Donghae mengangguk sembari mengelus bibir bawahnya dengan telunjuknya.

"Sshh~ Kira-kira apa ya yang dibicarakannya tadi? Dan kenapa kau serta Jungsoo hyung bisa berada di foto lusuh itu?" gumam Donghae.

"Aku juga tak tahu.. Sudahlah.."

Eunhyuk segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari halaman belakang sekolah. Donghae mengangkat bahunya sekali lalu pergi mengikuti langkah malas Hyukjae.

* * *

**~Pukul 16.03 di halaman SMA Geosang~**

"Hyukjae! Hyukjae!"

Hyukjae yang tengah berjalan malaspun menolehkan kepalanya dan sekali lagi ia mendapati Donghae tengah mengejarnya dengan tergesa seperti pagi tadi.

"Apa?" tanya Hyukjae dengan suara lemasnya.

"Aku ingin mendatangi Kibum-ssi, kau mau ikut?" tawar Donghae.

"Tidak.. Aku ingin ke klub tenis," tolak Hyukjae.

"Kau sudah lemas seperti itu masih saja pergi ke klub tenis," ejek Donghae.

"Hanya itu yang bisa menghiburku, bodoh!"

"Yang bodoh itu kau karena tak pernah masuk tim reguler," ejek Donghae lagi. "Kau sudah ditingkat kedua, tapi masih saja tak bisa masuk tim reguler."

"Diam kau!" desis Hyukjae.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tak mau ikut?"

"Tidak!" tolak Hyukjae dan segera pergi menjauhi Donghae yang hanya bisa berdecih. Donghae pun juga melangkahkan kakinya pulang ke rumah.

Hyukjae terus melankahkan kakinya dengan malas kelapangan klub tenis yang berada di sebelah sekolahnya. Dilihat dari tempatnya sekarang, Hyukjae bisa melihat bahwa lapangan tenis itu sudah mulai ramai. Hyukjae pun menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali bersungut-sungut sembari menendang kerikil-kerikil yang ada dibawah sana.

"Kau datang juga Hyukjae.."

Hyukjae mendongakkan kepalanya dan segera menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jungsoo hyung.."

"Siapa anak tadi?" tanya Jungsoo _to the point_. Hyukjae bisa merasakan bahwa lapangan tenis itu menjadi sunyi senyap. Hyukjae sudah tahu akan ini. Ia pasti akan dicari oleh Jungsoo.

"Dia tetangga baru Donghae," jawab Hyukjae.

"Kenapa dia bisa memanggilku Leeteuk? Padahal aku sama sekali tak mengenalnya."

"Aku juga tak tahu menahu soal itu hyung," jujur Hyukjae. "Karena.. dia tadi juga memanggilku dengan nama lain.."

"Apa?"

"Dia tadi memanggilku Eunhyuk dan.. sepertinya kita mirip dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya.."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Hyukjae mendesah pelan. Ia tahu, ia tak akan bisa lepas dari Jungsoo jika ia tak bisa memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan.

"Dia menunjukkan selembar foto padaku dan di sana ada aku, dia dan dirimu dan beberapa orang yang tak pernahku lihat. Tapi foto itu sepertinya sudah diambil sangat lama sekali, dilihat dari foto hitam putihnya dan juga pakaian mereka yang berbeda dengan kita."

"Tunggu! Kau bilang anak itu juga ada difoto itu?" tanya Jungsoo.

"I.. Iya.." angguk Hyukjae tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba Jungsoo.

"Apa kau bodoh?"

"Heh?"

"Apa kau bodoh sampai tak memperhatikannya?"

* * *

**~Pukul 16.48 di jalan dekat rumah keluarga Lee~**

Donghae tengah berjalan santai sembari mendengarkan musik melalui _i-pod_nya. Tak jarang kakinya bergerak mengikuti alunan musik yang tengah didengarnya. Sejenak kemudian Donghae menghentikan langkahnya di depan rumah tetangganya. Dilihatnya rumah itu nampak sepi dan juga gelap, seperti tak berpenghuni. Namun Donghae tak heran karena tetangga barunya itu hanya seorang diri.

Perlahan Donghae berjalan memasuki halaman rumah tetangganya itu dan mulai mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Tak ada sahutan ataupun derap langkah kaki yang menandakan akan adanya seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya. Donghae kembali mengetuk pintu dingin dihadapannya sedikit lebih keras dan entah hanya perasaannya atau bukan, tiba-tiba tengkuknya merasa merinding. Donghae menoleh kebelakangnya namun tak mendapati seorangpun dibelakangnya.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya sekilas untuk menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang baru saja ia rasakan. Dan Donghae akan kembali mengetuk pintu itu, namun tengkuknya kembali merinding dan ia seakan merasakan seseorang kini tengah berdiri dibelakangnya.

Donghae terdiam. Ia hanya melirikkan matanya kearah kanan dan kiri. Ia sedikit takut untuk membalikkan tubuhnya. Setelah menghembuskan nafas sekali, Donghae akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membalikkan tubuhnya.

_Sing~~~~~~~~~~~_

Tak ada seorangpun dibelakangnya dan jantung Donghae berpacu dengan cepat. Dengan segera Donghae berlari menjauh dari rumah itu dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Kedua orang tua yang melihat sikap anaknya itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka menonton televisi.

**~to be continued~**

**silahkan berikan reviewnya lagi~ :D**

**saya tidak tahu kenapa fanfic ini tiba-tiba menghilang dari list..**

**padahal saya belum membaca review-review yang kalian berikan..**

**dan saya juga tak tahu berapa banyak review yang sudah saya dapat untuk fanfic ini.. *cry***


	2. 성 (Seong)

**_Final Zone © 2014 Sansan Kurai_**

**_Super Junior © SM Entertainment_**

**_Other © Their Own Management_**

**_Fantasy Advanture_**

* * *

**~Pukul 21.39 di rumah keluarga Lee~**

Donghae tengah merapikan buku-buku pelajarannya saat tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Donghae menghampiri ranjangnya dan segera menyambar ponsel berbentuk _flip_ miliknya itu.

"Apa Hyuk.."

_"Hae, kau jadi bertemu dengan Kibum-ssi tadi?"_

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar nada bicara Hyukjae yang terburu-buru itu. Pasalnya Hyukjae tak pernah berbicara dengan nada seperti itu padanya.

"Tidak jadi.. Aku—"

_"Apa?! Tidak jadi?! Kenapa?!"_

"Aku merinding Hyuk.."

_"Eh?"_

"Iya, saat aku mengetuk pintu rumahnya, aku merasa ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakangku. Namun setelah aku menoleh aku tak mendapati seorang pun dibelakangku. Memang ada apa sih?"

_"Besok aku ceritakan di sekolah.._"

"Apa? Hey! Hyukjae! Aish! Orang bodoh itu!"

Donghae membanting ponselnya ke atas ranjang saat Hyukjae memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak dan Donghae pun kembali menghampiri meja belajarnya, melanjutkan kegiatannya merapikan buku-buku pelajarannya. Namun pikirannya kembali pada kejadian sore tadi dan bulu kuduknya kembali merinding.

"Aish! Kenapa kau jadi penakut begini Lee Donghae!" desis Donghae pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

**~Pukul 07.20 di kantin SMA Geosang~**

"Jungsoo hyung.."

Gumaman yang sangat pelan itu masih dapat membuat sang empunya nama menolehkan kepalanya.

"Hae.. Datang juga kau.." sambut Hyukjae sembari mengibaskan tangannya untuk mengajak Donghae duduk disisinya.

"Ada apa?" bisik Donghae pada Hyukjae saat ia telah berada disisi Hyukjae.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu.." Jungsoo-lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Donghae membuat Donghae mau tak mau mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jungsoo. "Kapan kau bertemu dengan Kibum?"

"Itu.. Kemarin pagi sebelum aku berangkat ke sekolah," jawab Donghae.

"Berarti dia baru datang kemarin dari Amerika?" selidik Jungsoo.

"Ya, itu yang dikatakannya padaku. Memang ada apa hyung?" Donghae tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

"Apa kau juga melihat foto lusuh yang diberikannya pada Hyukjae?"

"Iya.. Disana ada hyung, Hyukjae, Kibum dan beberapa orang yang tak pernahku lihat sosoknya." Donghae menatap Jungsoo serta Hyukjae secara bergantian. "Ada apa sih sebenarnya?"

"Jungsoo hyung berfikir dia datang dari masa lalu.."

"APA?!"

"Sssssttttt~ Jangan keras-keras bodoh!" desis Hyukjae sembari melihat sekeliling, memastikan tak ada yang mendengar percakapan mereka. "Itu hanya pemikiran Jungsoo hyung saja."

Mendengar penjelasan Hyukjae, entah kenapa Donghae tertawa sangat keras sembari memukul-mukul meja yang ada dihadapannya. Dan kelakuan Donghae itu menarik perhatian beberapa siswa yang ada disana.

"Bodoh! Hentikan!" desis Hyukjae sembari memukul lengan Donghae keras. Alih-alih diam, Donghae malah semakin keras tertawa dan itu membuat Jungsoo menekuk wajahnya. Hyukjae yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Jungsoo berusaha menghentikan tawa Donghae dengan membekap mulutnya.

Namun Donghae masih terus tertawa hingga...

Brakk!

Donghae seketika terdiam, Hyukjae menurunkan tangannya dari mulut Donghae. Keduanya menatap Jungsoo takut-takut saat melihat tangan Jungsoo yang baru saja digunakan untuk menggebrak meja masih saja bergetar.

"Kau sudah selesai tertawa!" bisik Jungsoo. Nada suaranya sangat dingin dan mampu membuat Donghae serta Hyukjae benar-benar bungkam. Keduanya benar-benar ketakutan melihat sikap seniornya itu. Donghae pun menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. Jungsoo mendengus keras sembari menatap tajam Donghae yang kini hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya karena tatapan yang sangat menusuk itu.

"JUNGSOO HYUNG!"

Teriakan yang sangat kencang itu membuat ketiganya menoleh dan mereka mendapati seorang pria berwajah imut tengah berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Apa?" tanya Jungsoo singkat dengan nada dinginnya.

"Ada yang baru saja diserang di depan gerbang sekolah!" tegas pria imut itu. Tanpa berucap apapun, Jungsoo segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan kantin. Pria berwajah imut itu melirik Donghae dan Hyukjae sejenak dengan wajah bingung lalu segera mengikuti Jungsoo.

"Terjadi lagi?" gumam Donghae dan Hyukjae sembari saling menatap. Dan keduanya segera berlari mengikuti Jungsoo yang sudah tak terlihat sosoknya.

"Hyukjae, apa kau menghitung ini sudah keberapa kalinya terjadi?" tanya Donghae.

"Ini yang ke-3 kalinya dalam sebulan ini," jawab Hyukjae sembari terus berlari. "Dan ini aneh."

"Maksudmu?"

"Siswa yang diserang adalah siswa-siswa yang dekat dengan Jungsoo hyung.. Pertama Sunggyu dari kelas 12-1 teman sekelas Jungsoo hyung. Yang kedua ada Sunghyung dari kelas 11-5 adik kelas sekaligus anggota klub basket Jungsoo hyung. Dan yang sekarang ini aku pikir..."

Hyukjae tak berniat melanjutkan apa yang diucapkannya saat melihat suasana di depannya dan melihat sendiri siapa yang kini tengah tergeletak bersimbah darah..

"Su.. Sungmin.." Donghae terbata sembari membekap mulutnya. Hyukjae sendiri tak bisa berkata-kata saat melihat 'sahabat'nya sekaligus seseorang yang telah dianggap adik oleh Jungsoo kini tengah terkapar bersimbah darah.

"PANGGIL AMBULAN!"

Entah siapa yang berteriak namun sepertinya ada beberapa orang yang menyingkir dari tempat itu. Hyukjae dengan langkah lemas berjalan mendekati Jungsoo yang tengah terduduk disisi tubuh Sungmin tanpa berucap sepatah katapun. Tatapan matanya kosong dan wajahnya nampak pucat.

Hyukjae semakin mendekat namun tiba-tiba langkah kakinya terhenti. Hyukjae menunduk dan melihat bahwa Jungsoo tengah mencengkeram lengannya dan menatapnya dingin.

"Jangan dekati dan sentuh dia," ujarnya dingin.

* * *

**~Pukul 10.32 di Rumah Sakit~**

"Pergi! Atau aku akan menghabisimu!" gertak Jungsoo. Namun Hyukjae tetap diam ditempatnya tak bergerak sesentipun. Donghae disisinya telah berkali-kali menarik Hyukjae untuk pergi dari tempat itu, namun Hyukjae tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Walau Jungsoo hyung membunuhku, aku tetap tak akan pergi dari tempat ini," sahut Hyukjae pelan namun tegas. Donghae hanya bisa mendesah pasrah mendengar jawaban Hyukjae.

"Dia sudah tak berarti apa-apa untukmu! Pergi dan tinggalkan dia!"

"Tak akan!"

"Dasar keras kepala!"

"Hyung juga!"

"KAU!"

Jungsoo meradang melihat sikap Hyukjae yang tak mau mendengarkan ucapannya. Donghae yang sejujurnya tak tahu apa-apa tentang masalah Jungsoo-Hyukjae-Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam melihat sikap keduanya.

Tiba-tiba ruang operasi terbuka dan seorang Dokter wanita keluar dari pintu yang hanya terbuka sedikit itu. Jungsoo yang semula duduk segera bangkit dan menghampiri pintu ruang operasi.

"Ba—"

"Operasi belum selesai dan bisakah kalian tidak berisik? Kalian mengganggu proses operasi," tegas Dokter wanita itu. Jungsoo tersentak dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sembari menggumamkan kata maaf. Dokter itu hanya mendesah lelah dan kembali masuk ke ruang operasi.

Jungsoo berjalan lunglai menghampiri kursi tunggu dan menghempaskan tubuhnya disana. Jungsoo melirik Hyukjae yang masih setia berdiri bersama dengan Donghae disisinya. Jungsoo mendesah pelan sembari menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kalian tahu dari mana seranga-serangan itu?" tanya Jungsoo yang masih setia menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Hyukjae dan Donghae tak merespon namun keduanya menatap Jungsoo ingin tahu. "Serangan yang didapat Sunghyung dan Sungmin berasal dari serigala. Tapi untuk Sunggyu aku masih belum tahu."

Hyukjae dan Donghae semakin terdiam. Namun sorot mata mereka menampakkan keterkejutan. Tak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar.

"Aku mengetahuinya setelah melihat luka cakaran didada Sunghyung," jelas Jungsoo. "Dan aku melihat luka yang sama didada Sungmin."

"Tapi.. bagaimana hyung yakin bahwa itu cakar dari serigala? dan darimana serigala itu?" tanya Donghae.

"Bisa kupastikan bahwa itu adalah cakar serigala. Namun aku masih belum tahu darimana serigala itu," aku Jungsoo dan ia kembali mendesah.

"Leeteuk.. Eunhyuk.. Akhirnya kita bertemu.."

Ketiganya menoleh dan Hyukjae serta Donghae terbengong. Namun Hyukjae seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Sedangkan Jungsoo hanya menatap orang itu bingung. Seorang pria tinggi dengan jubah hitam yang disampirkan dibahunya, serta sebuah topeng hitam yang menutupi matanya.

"Haha~ Tapi ku rasa kalian berdua masih belum mengingat apapun.. Benar-benar kasihan.." tawa orang itu. Orang itu terdiam namun kemudian menyeringai. "Akan sangat mudah menyerang kalin disaat kalian—"

"Hentikan.."

"Ki.. Kibum-ssi.." Donghae menggumam pelan saat melihat sosok tetangga barunya yang tengah berjalan santai kearah mereka bertiga.

"Sepertinya pangeran kecil kita mengganggu lagi kali ini.." desis orang itu dingin. Sedangkan Kibum hanya diam, tak menanggapi orang itu dan malah melewatinya begitu saja.

"Donghae-ssi.. Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin-ssi?" tanya Kibum.

"Eh? Oh.. itu... aku belum tahu.. Hey!" Donghae berseru saat Kibum pergi meninggalkannya sembari menarik orang asing yang ada di hadapan mereka. "Mereka berdua aneh.. Hyukjae.. Hey!"

Hyukjae hanya terdiam mendengar panggilan Donghae. Terlihat Hyukjae seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Hyukjae, ada apa?" tanya Donghae saat Hyukjae terus saja terdiam. Hyukjae menatap Donghae lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak tahu Hae.. Hanya saja ini aneh.."

"Aku juga sudah—"

"Bukan aneh seperti yang kau maksudkan Hae.." potong Hyukjae. Walau Jungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, namun telinganya masih setia mendengarkan percakapan mereka. "Aneh yang ku maksud adalah ini kedua kalinya ada yang memanggilku dan Jungsoo hyung dengan Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk.. yang kedua aku tak mengenal sama sekali siapa orang asing tadi.." Jungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya samar mendengarkan penjelasan Hyukjae.

"Yang ketiga, darimana Kibum-ssi tahu kita ada di rumah sakit ini? Dan kenapa ia bisa tahu bahwa Sungmin terluka? Lalu apa hubungan Kibum-ssi dengan Sungmin serta orang asing tadi?"

Donghae terdiam mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar itu. Ia tak habis pikir, sahabatnya itu mampu berfikir sejauh ini. Donghae pun melirik Jungsoo dan mendapati seniornya itu kembali menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan.

"Mungkin.. orang itu.. datang dari tempat yang sama dengan Kibum-ssi.." jawab Donghae lambat-lambat. Jungsoo menatap Donghae langsung.

"Maksudmu?" Hyukjae mengutarakan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Jungsoo.

"Yah.. mungkin saja... dia.. datang dari masa lalu.."

Cklek!

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka, kali ini seorang Dokter pria keluar dari ruang itu. Masker yang dikenakan ia lepaskan kala mendatangi Jungsoo, Hyukjae dan Donghae hingga menunjukkan wajah tampannya. Jungsoo segera bangkit kembali dari tempat duduknya dan menatap mata sang Dokter penuh harap.

"Operasi berjalan lancar." Dokter menjawab cepat kala mendapat tatapan penuh harap dari Jungsoo dan Jungsoo, Hyukjae serta Donghae menghela nafas lega. "Dan ini.." Dokter itu menyerahkan segumpal kertas berwarna kecoklatan pada Jungsoo. Semula Jungsoo hanya menatapnya, namun melihat Dokter itu yang terus menyodorkan gumpalan kertas coklat itu padanya, Jungsoo akhirnya meraihnya. Jungsoo sejenak menatap sang Dokter yang hanya mengangguk sekilas lalu bergegas pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi.

Jungsoo membuka gumpalan kertas itu dan mengerutkan keningnya kala membaca kalimat yang tertera pada kertas lusuh itu.

**_na eíste prosektikoí me to diávolo kai tou lýkou_**

"Apa dari kalian ada yang bisa berbahasa asing?" tanya Jungsoo pada Donghae dan Hyukjae. Keduanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan Jungsoo pun mendesah keras. "_Na eíste prosektikoí me to diávolo kai tou lýkou_."

Hyukjae serta Donghae saling memandang dengan tatapan bingung kala mendengar suara Jungsoo yang membacakan isi dari kertas lusuh itu. Bahasa yang sama sekali belum pernah mereka dengar, bahkan mereka tak tahu darimana bahasa itu.

"Sepertinya aku perlu bantuan seseorang di perpustakaan," gumam Jungsoo dan segera pergi dari tempat itu membuat Hyukjae serta Donghae semakin kebingungan. Namun keduanya memilih untuk tinggal dan menjaga Sungmin.

* * *

**~Pukul 11.59 di Perpustakaan kota~**

"Bisakah kau membantuku mengartikan kalimat ini?" Jungsoo menyerahkan kertas lusuh berwarna coklat itu pada pria muda penjaga perpustakaan yang tengah asyik dengan novel ditangannya. Jungsoo sempat membaca sekilas judul yang dibaca pria muda itu '_The Queen Must Die_'.

Pria muda bermata sipit itu menatap Jungsoo sekilas sebelum beralih pada kertas lusuh yang disodorkan Jungsoo. Pria itu meraihnya dan segera membawanya pergi setelah meletakkan novel yang tengah dibacanya.

"_Memang dia benar-benar paham apa isi buku ini_?" batin Jungsoo saat melihat sekilas isi novel berbahasa inggris itu. Jungsoo meraih novel itu dan membolak-balik halamannya dengan asal, namun segera meletakkannya kembali saat ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat.

"Berhati-hatilah dengan iblis dan serigala."

"Hah?" Jungsoo menatap pria muda dihadapannya dengan raut wajah bingung dan pria itu mengulangi apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"Itu arti dari tulisan ini," imbuh pria itu sembari menyodorkan kertas lusuh itu kewajah Jungsoo.

"Serigala dan... apa?!"

"IBLIS!" teriak pria muda itu membuat Jungsoo berjengit hingga ia mundur selangkah. Pria muda itu melemparkan kasar kertas lusuh yang ada ditangannya tepat kewajah Jungsoo. "Pergi! Pergi! Kau mengganggu kesibukanku!"

Mendapat perlakuan tak sopan dari penjaga perpustakaan muda itu membuat Jungsoo marah. Ia memungut kertas yang tadi dilempar pria itu dan segera pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

* * *

**~Pukul 12.18 di taman kota~**

Jungsoo menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi taman. Tak dihiraukannya pancaran sinar matahari yang menusuk pori-pori kulitnya. Matanya tertuju pada kertas lusuh yang ada ditangannya. Kata-kata pria penjaga perpustakaan tadi terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Dan memori pertemuannya dengan tetangga baru Donghae yang bernama Kibum serta pria asing tadi di rumah sakit serta perkataan Hyukjae dan Donghae juga berkeliaran diotaknya.

"Serigala.. Iblis.. Serangan.. Kibum-ssi.. ada apa sebenarnya?" gumam Jungsoo pelan.

_~to be continued~_

* * *

_**The Queen Must Die**_** atau Gadis Penjelajah Waktu merupakan Novel terjemahan asal Britain. Cerita dalam novel ini penuh dengan fakta dan rekaan fantasi. Sebuah kisah mengenai seorang gadis NewYork abad 21 yang mengalami perjalanan waktu ke abad 18, dan jatuh tepat di kolong sofa di salah satu bangsal anak istana Buckingham pada zaman kekuasaan Ratu Victoria. Katie memiliki hobi membaca yang berlebihan. Hingga pada saat itu, Katie baru saja selesai menuliskan perjalanan hidupnya hari ini pada sebuah buku diary, kemudian ia melanjutkannya dengan membaca kisah-kisah kerajaan victoria beserta surat-surat dan kisah bersejarah di dalamnya. Kemudian ia pun jatuh tertidur dan bangun di masa baru yang lain.**

**Dikisahkan, ada tiga anak penjelajah waktu, yakni sang pembawa kedamain, sang pembawa kedamaian dan kerusakan, juga sang pembawa kehancuran akhir dunia. Ketiganya saling di perebutkan untuk di temukan bagi para sekelompok orang yang ingin melakukan perubahan dunia. Ada yang ingin melindungi, namun ada pula yang berniat membunuh mereka. Tak di pungkiri lagi bahwa anggota kerajaan juga semakin terancam.**

Namun akhirnya, melalui kolong sofa itu pula Katie berhasil pulang ke abad 21 setelah berbulan-bulan bersembunyi dan menyamar dalam kehidupan istana.

* * *

A/N :

oke.. chapter 2 sudah saya update..

buat yang udah review dichapter 1 kemaren maaf nggak bisa baca... *cry*

dan buat yang udah review ulang ataupun baru review, terima kasih...

**siapa kibum? apa dia dari masa lalu?** ikuti terus aja ceritanya.. ;)

nah, silahkan review chapter 2 ini..

oh, silahkan tebak juga siapa pria-pria misterius itu.. karena itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan judul chapter ini.. xD

satu lagi..

buat yg pengen tahu fanfic apa aja yang saya update bisa dilihat di page FB saya dengan nama yang sama '**Tenshi 39**'

sankyu~ ;)


	3. Gay(?)

**_Super Junior_**

**_Fantasy Adventure_**

* * *

"Serigala.. Iblis.. Serangan.. Kibum-ssi.. ada apa sebenarnya?" gumam Jungsoo pelan.

.

.

.

* * *

**Final Zone**

**Sansan Kurai**

**2014**

* * *

**~Pukul 22.01 di Rumah Sakit~**

Kepala Hyukjae serta Donghae saling terantuk pelan. Hyukjae dan Donghae tengah tertidur pulas dalam posisi duduk. Keduanya memang masih berada di rumah sakit, tepatnya di kursi tunggu yang ada di depan kamar rawat Sungmin. Bukannya keduanya tak diijinkan untuk masuk, namun Hyukjae yang tak ingin masuk untuk melihat keadaan Sungmin dan itu membuat Donghae mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemani Sungmin di dalam.

Seseorang dari jauh nampak memperhatikan Hyukjae serta Donghae dengan raut wajah bingung. Orang itu pun berjalan mendekati Hyukjae dan Donghae. Orang itu berniat membangunkan keduanya, namun diurungkan niatnya. Orang itu memilih untuk masuk dan melihat keadaan Sungmin.

"Itouku-_sama_.."

Jungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sungmin dengan lembut. Bibirnya mengembangkan senyum tipis dan senyum itu membuat Sungmin menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"_Heiki_.. _Heiki_.." Sungmin mengangguk sembari mengibaskan tangannya. Walau lemah namun ia ingin menunjukkan pada orang di hadapannya ini bahwa ia benar-benar dalam keadaan baik.

"Baguslah.." angguk Jungsoo sembari melanjutkan langkahnya untuk mendekati ranjang Sungmin.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Itouku-_sama_?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada khawatir.

"Hey.. Seharusnya aku yang mengkhawatirkanmu! Kenapa malah kau yang mengkhawatirkanku?!" tegur Jungsoo lembut. Sungmin terkikik namun akhirnya ia menghentikannya saat dadanya terasa sakit.

"Itouku-_sama_ tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. _Anata_—"

"Aku tahu Sungmin.." potong Jungsoo. Jungsoo menarik kursi agar lebih dekat dengan kepala ranjang dan ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi itu lalu menatap mata Sungmin intens. "Kau ingat siapa yang menyerangmu pagi ini? Jangan coba-coba berbohong padaku!"

Sungmin yang sudah tahu akan mendapat pertanyaan ini dari Jungsoo hanya menautkan kedua jari telunjuknya dan memainkannya, memutar-mutarkannya hingga kedua jari itu berhenti bermain kala Jungsoo menggenggam jari itu.

"Jawab aku Lee Sungmin!" tegas Jungsoo. Sorot matanya yang menuntut jawaban penuh kejujuran kini menusuk mata jernih Sungmin. Sungmin pun mendesah pelan dan selanjutnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau sedang tak berbohong padaku kan Lee Sungmin?!" selidik Jungsoo.

"Walalupun aku berbohong Itouku-_sama_ pasti akan mengetahuinya.." jawab Sungmin polos.

"Lalu.. kenapa kertas ini bisa ada padamu?" Jungsoo mengeluarkan kertas lusuh berwarna coklat dari saku jaketnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin nampak menatap bingung kertas lusuh itu walau jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Ini.. ada padaku?" tanya Sungmin sembari menatap Jungsoo dengan tatapan polosnya. Jungsoo mengangguk. Sungmin mengangkat tangannya dan meraih kertas lusuh itu dari tangan Jungsoo dan membacanya, "_na e__í__ste prosektiko__í me to diávolo kai tou lýkou_."

"Kau tahu apa maksudnya?" tanya Jungsoo. Sungmin menggeleng sembari menatap wajah Jungsoo.

"Sebuah surat ancaman? Sesuatu tentang membunuhku?" Wajah ketakutan yang polos itu membuat Jungsoo menggeleng gemas. Sisi angkuh serta pribadinya yang dingin menghilang begitu saja saat ia berada didekat Sungmin. Namun Jungsoo tak pernah menyadarinya. Jungsoo merasa bahwa ia selalu memperlakukan orang lain sama.

"Bukan itu.. Ini seperti sebuah peringatan.. Berhati-hatilah dengan Iblis dan serigala.."

Selama sepersekian detik Sungmin menatap Jungsoo sembari mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali bak seorang anak kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa. Detik berikutnya Sungmin tertawa lepas sembari mengaduh-aduh kesakitan dan itu membuat Jungsoo diserang kepanikan.

"Hentikan Sungmin! Lukamu akan terbuka lagi nanti!" seru Jungsoo. Namun Sungmin masih saja tertawa sembari mengaduh.

"Hahaha... aduhhhh... hahaha... iblissss... aduhh... hahaha... sakitttt..." Sebutir air mata mengalir dari mata Sungmin dan itu membuat Jungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Cukup Sungmin! Kau melukai dirimu sendiri!" tegas Jungsoo. "Hentikan!"

"Aduhhh... baiklah.. hahaha..."

Kali ini Sungmin berusaha menenangkan dirinya, menghembuskan nafas berkali-kali. Namun baru beberapa detik ia kembali tertawa dan itu membuat Jungsoo memukul kaki Sungmin dan kelakuan Jungsoo semakin membuat Sungmin tertawa keras.

"Astaga! Kau mau membuatku mati khawatir ya!" seru Jungsoo frustasi.

Malam itu kamar rawat Sungmin dipenuhi oleh tawa kesakitan Sungmin serta seruan frustasi Jungsoo yang tak bisa melakukan apapun terhadap Sungmin. Sedangkan Hyukjae serta Donghae yang tengah terbang ke alam mimpi pun tak terganggu dengan semua keributan kecil itu.

* * *

**~Pukul 00.00 di suatu tempat~**

"Bagaimana?"

"Sungmin baik-baik saja dan kita belum tahu siapa yang sudah menyerangnya. Yang lain baik-baik saja, tapi.. kita tak bisa membawa mereka pergi. Ada _anthropinos_ di dekat mereka. Aku tak mau ambil resiko _antrhopinos_ ikut terbawa."

"Hanya satu _anthropinos _kenapa membuatmu setakut itu? Dan keadaan sudah semakin genting. Jika mereka tak segera datang, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan tempat ini dan tempat tinggal mereka. Semuanya pasti akan kacau."

"Tunggu dan bersabarlah, _mereka_ pasti bisa membawa mereka datang."

"Sampai kapan kita akan menunggu?"

"Sampai hati mereka mau mengakui keadaan yang sebenarnya."

* * *

**~Waktu yang sama di Rumah Sakit~**

Suasana rumah sakit nampak sunyi dan gelap bagaikan tak berpenghuni. Kesunyian itu tiba-tiba terganggu oleh suara langkah kaki. Semula hanya samar-samar, namun lama kelamaan suara langkah kaki itu semakin terdengar jelas dan menggema di lorong rumah sakit yang sunyi itu. Sungmin yang beberapa saat lalu mengubah posisi tidurnyapun segera terjaga kala mendengar suara yang mengganggu pendengarannya.

"Siapa yang berkunjung malam-malam begini," bisik Sungmin. Perlahan Sungmin menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan turun dari ranjang. Bersyukurlah Sungmin karena Jungsoo sudah pulang ke rumahnya setelah mendapat paksaan darinya dan Jungsoo dengan kasar membangunkan Hyukjae serta Donghae untuk menyuruh mereka tidur di rumah.

Langkah kaki itu semakin dekat dengan kamar rawat Sungmin dan Sungmin bisa merasakan bahwa pemilik suara langkah kaki itu tengah berjalan menghampiri kamarnya.

Srekk!

Seseorang berjubah hitam kelam dengan topeng berwarna senada kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan tangan yang masih setia memegang sisi luar pintu. Namun tiba-tiba tangannya mengepal dan menghantam pintu kamar itu. Sebuah lekukan yang cukup dalam tercipta pada pintu itu akibat perbuatan orang berjubah hitam itu. Orang itu membalikkan tubuhnya sembari menyibakkan jubahnya kasar dan detik berikutnya orang tersebut menghilang.

"_Akuma_.." desis Sungmin sembari keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya beberapa saat lalu.

* * *

**~22 April 2013**

**Pukul 11.50 di SMA Geosang kelas 11-2~**

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak penyerangan terhadap Sungmin. Pihak sekolah berusaha menutup rapat-rapat atas penyerangan-penyerangan itu. Siswa-siswi yang melihat kejadian itupun diminta untuk tak mengatakan apapun perihal tentang itu. Dan beberapa dari mereka mulai melupakan peristiwa mengerikan itu karena sibuk dengan berbagai pelajaran yang mereka ikuti.

Namun tidak dengan Donghae. Saat pelajaran tengah berlangsung dan seorang guru wanita tengah menerangkan di depan kelas dengan menggebu-gebu, Donghae malah sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Tangan kanannya yang memegang pensil tengah sibuk menggambar pada halaman belakang buku tulisnya. Donghae terlihat sangat serius hingga tak menyadari ada yang memanggil namanya dari luar kelas.

Beberapa siswa yang berada dekat dengan pintupun menoleh kearah Donghae namun tak berniat untuk memanggil anak itu.

Srakk!

"Ya!" Donghae berseru marah kala kegiatan mengasyikkannya terganggu. "OH! Guru Han!"

"Kau malah menggambar disaat aku sedang menerangkan materi pelajaran?" seru Guru Han sembari mengangkat tinggi-tinggi hasil karya Donghae. Nampaklah jelas sekarang, apa yang sedari tadi digambar oleh Donghae. Sebuah sosok mengenakan jubah hitam panjang dengan topeng hitam diwajahnya. Seseorang diluar kelas yang sedari tadi memanggil nama Donghae dengan suara pelan nampak memperhatikan hasil karya Donghae sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyingkir dari kelas Donghae.

"KELUAR DARI KELASKU!" Perintah yang tak dapat dibantah itu membuat Donghae mendengus kesal dan Donghae pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

"Tanpa mendengarkan ocehannya aku juga bisa belajar sendiri," gerutu Donghae setelah berada di luar kelas. "Lebih baik aku ke kelas Hyukjae. Sedang apa dia sekarang? Apa masih sibuk belajar?"

"_Donghae_.."

"Ngg~"

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri saat ia merasa ada yang menyerukan namanya dengan pelan di lorong sekolah itu.

"_Di sini_.."

"Astaga! Sungmin!" desis Donghae saat melihat Sungmin tengah bersembunyi di balik pintu ruangan yang ada di sisinya. Hanya kepala Sungmin yang terlihat di sana dan itu membuat Donghae terkejut. Donghae segera membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke ruangan yang sama dengan Sungmin. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa kau bersembunyi? Dan—"

"Aku sudah sembuh Donghae.." ucap Sungmin.

"Jungsoo hyung tahu kalau kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit?" selidik Donghae.

Sungmin mengangguk ragu sembari menatap Donghae dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Oh~ Sungmin! Jangan menatapku seperti itu.." ujar Donghae frustasi. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya tersenyum senang, tahu jika keinginannya akan segera terpenuhi. "Apa?"

"Bisa kau bantu aku menemui Hyukjae?"

"D—"

"Tapi jangan sampai Itouku-_sama_ tahu," potong Sungmin cepat. Donghae mendelik ke arah Sungmin. Tak suka dengan sikap Sungmin yang memotong ucapannya begitu saja. Namun akhirnya Donghae mendesah pasrah saat melihat Sungmin terus menatapnya dengan tatapan polosnya yang membunuh.

"Baiklah.. Aku juga berencana menemuinya sekarang, kau bisa ikut denganku."

"_Doumo arigatou gozaimasu_!" seru Sungmin sembari memeluk Donghae erat.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menemui Hyukjae? Dan siapa yang menyuruhmu keluar dari rumah sakit!"

Sungmin segera melepas pelukannya terhadap Donghae dan menatapa sosok di depannya dengan takut-takut. Sedangkan Donghae langsung menundukkan kepalanya, takut.

"Itouku-_sama_... aku.. aku.." Terbata-bata Sungmin merangkai kata-katanya dan itu membuat Jungsoo menatapnya dingin.

"Apa kau mau kembali seperti dulu lagi!" gertak Jungsoo keras. Sungmin yang semula menatap Jungsoo takut-takut kini memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Gomen_.." lirih Sungmin. Tanpa berucap apapun Jungsoo menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan menariknya pergi dari ruangan itu. Sebelum Sungmin benar-benar menghilang, ia menatap Donghae sejenak dengan tatapan minta maaf. Donghae hanya mengangguk paham dan mendesah keras setelah keduanya tak terlihat.

"Dia itu seperti hantu," gerutu Donghae sembari berjalan keluar ruangan. "Muncul tiba-tiba dan selalu membuatku ketakutan."

"Donghae!"

"HYUKJAE!" Donghae berseru marah sembari memegangi dadanya. Merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak tak normal. "Sekali lagi kau mengagetkanku, ku cincang kau!"

Hyukjae hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Ke kantin?" ajak Hyukjae dan Donghae hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapi ajakan itu. Sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk menceritakan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya di ruangan tadi.

* * *

**~Pukul 21.23 di sebuah tempat sepi dekat sungai~**

Terlihat dua orang pria tengah saling berhadapan. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Salah seorang dari mereka menatap yang lain dengan tatapan membunuh sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya pasrah.

PLAKK!

Tamparan keras itu membuat sang pria dengan kepala menunduk terkejut.

"Jangan pernah sentuh Sungmin lagi!"

Setelah memberikan satu peringatan, pria itu segera pergi meninggalkan pria yang baru saja ditamparnya. Sedangkan pria yang ditampar itu berusaha mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun akhirnya ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai menjatuhkan butiran-butiran air mata yang sudah tak bisa ditampungnya.

Disisi lain, seorang pria berstelan jas mahal memperhatikan keduanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

* * *

**~Jam yang sama di kamar Donghae~**

"Aish! Kemana bocah bodoh itu! Kenapa ponselnya tidak aktif?" maki Donghae sembari membanting ponselnya yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya. Sedang sibuk memikirkan keberadaan sahabatnya yang bodoh itu, tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Dengan langkah kesal Donghae menghampiri pintu kamarnya dan membukanya dengan kasar. "Apa?!"

"Apa Ibu mengajarimu berbicara seperti itu?"

"Ibu.. ayolah.. aku sedang tak ingin berdebat dengan Ibu. Aku sudah cukup lelah memikirkan bocah bodoh itu!"

"Bocah bodoh? Maksudmu..."

"Hyukjae!" Donghae melanjutkan ucapan sang Ibu yang menggantung dengan singkat. Sedangkan sang Ibu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya paham. "Ada apa Bu?"

"Ada yang mencarimu di depan.. Tapi bukan Hyukjae.."

"Lalu?" Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya, berfikir siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini. Tanpa menunggu jawaban sang Ibu, Donghae segera keluar dari kamarnya dan sedikit berlari menuju pintu utama. "S—Sungmin.."

"Apa aku mengganggu istirahatmu?"

"Ti—Tidak.. A—ayo masuk.."

Entah kenapa, Donghae nampak sangat terkejut melihat sosok imut di depannya.

"Kenapa kau jadi gugup seperti itu? Itouku-_sama _tak akan tahu kalau aku datang menemuimu. Jadi kau tenang saja.."

"Baiklah.." pasrah Donghae. "Masuklah.."

"Tak usah, aku ke sini cuma ingin minta tolong padamu.."

"Apa?"

"Bisa kau mengantarkanku ke tempat Hyukjae?"

"Apa?! Lagi?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan lagi? Aku baru memintamu mengantarkanku ke sana sekali ini!" sungut Sungmin.

"Oh Sungmin... kenapa kau membuat hidupku sengsara.." ratap Donghae.

"Hanya sekali ini saja... bantulah aku.. Itouku-_sama_ tak akan tahu," rengek Sungmin tanpa peduli dengan ratapan Donghae.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Donghae dan membuat Sungmin terkejut. Ia menatap Donghae dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Donghae memalingkan wajah dan menutup kedua matanya.

"Donghae... bantu aku.." rengek Sungmin. Donghae mendesah keras lalu memberanikan diri menatap wajah Sungmin.

"Berikan aku penjelasan, kenapa kau memaksaku untuk mengantarkanmu ke tempat Hyukjae? Jangan-jangan..." Donghae menatap Sungmin horor. "Kalian..."

"Pernah..."

"Berpacaran?!" potong Donghae cepat. Ditatapnya terus Sungmin yang hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. "Kalian benar-benar berpacaran?! Jawab aku Lee Sungmin!"

"Sssstttt... Jangan keras-keras.." desis Sungmin sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Astaga! Sungmin!" Donghae menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sisi pintu. Tubuhnya terasa lemas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Donghae?" tanya Sungmin. Ia menatap Donghae khawatir. Selanjutnya, Donghae segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kalian sakit!" sembur Donghae dan ia segera masuk ke dalam rumah dengan membanting pintu. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang hanya bisa berdiri mematung.

"Dia... marah?"

_to be continued~_

* * *

_oha~ ^_^_

_comeback lagi deh nih fanfic...  
dichapter kemarin banyak yg review 'penasaran'..  
ada jg yg bingung sama Kibum... penasaran tentang Kibum juga ya? xD  
_

_makasih yg masih setia baca fanfic ini...  
buat fanfic yg lain maybe aku belum akan update...  
_

_dan hanya sekedar info..  
fanfic Afterlife dan Mysterious Circus statusnya adalah discontinue..  
tapi ada seseorang yg akan melanjutkan fanfic itu...  
untuk saat ini dia hanya akan melanjutkan Mysterious Circus..  
jadi berharap saja dia akan melanjutkan fanfic itu dengan baik...  
sebagai bocoran, dia akan merombak semuayg ada di Mysterious Circus tanpa merubah karakter mereka...  
dan yg berniat melanjutkan fanfic Afterlife silahkan kunjungi page FB '**Tenshi 39**' *promo*  
_

_so... the last...  
sangat membutuhkan review kalian... ^_^v  
jadi silahkan berikan review terbaik kalian...  
arigatou minna.._

_chu~_

_(**NB : ini sama sekali belum aku edit, so kalau banyak typo berterbaran maafkanlah..**)_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Super Junior © SM Entertainment_**

**_Other © Their Own Management_**

**_Fantasy Adventure_**

* * *

"Kalian sakit!" sembur Donghae dan ia segera masuk ke dalam rumah dengan membanting pintu. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang hanya bisa berdiri mematung.

"Dia... marah?"

* * *

**Final Zone**

**©Sansan Kurai**

**2014**

* * *

**~Pukul 07.59 di depan ruang kelas 11-2~**

"Hae! Donghae!"

Donghae berpura-pura tak mendengar panggilan itu dan terus melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas. Namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya tertarik kebelakang dan detik berikutnya ia telah berhadap-hadapan dengan Hyukjae dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Hae, aku memanggilmu sejak tadi," protes Hyukjae dan wajahnya sedikit ditekuk.

"Oh, aku tak mendengarnya," jawab Donghae asal sembari melepaskan genggaman tangan Hyukjae dari lengannya agar jarak mereka tak terlalu dekat. Melihat sikap Donghae, Hyukjae pun melepaskan genggamannya dan menatap Donghae bingung.

"Ada apa Hae? Apa ada masalah? Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak," jawab Donghae singkat. "Guru sudah datang, aku masuk sekarang."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hyukjae, Donghae segera masuk ke kelasnya. Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya bisa terdiam melihat sikap Donghae terhadapnya.

"Hyukjae-ssi, di sini bukan kelasmu kan?"

"Bukan.." jawab Hyukjae singkat dan segera pergi tanpa berpamitan pada guru yang akan mengajar sahabatnya itu. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, seseorang menabraknya dengan keras dari depan dan itu membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah. "Jungsoo hyung.."

Hyukjae menatap Jungsoo yang dengan kasar membuka pintu ruang kelas Donghae. Hyukjae bisa melihat dari jendela bahwa Jungsoo kini tengah menatap lurus ke arah sahabatnya tanpa mempedulikan sang guru yang tengah memarahinya karena masuk dengan cara tak sopan. Matanya terus mengikuti pergerakan Jungsoo dan sekarang seluruh kelas tengah menatap Jungsoo dan Donghae secara bergantian. Dan..

_Buagh! Brugh!_

Terjadi begitu saja. Jungsoo memukul wajah Donghae dengan kepalan tangannya dan Donghae pun rubuh ke lantai kelas. Hyukjae yang _shock_ dengan kejadian itu tanpa berpikir panjang segera masuk ke dalam kelas dan menghampiri sahabatnya.

"Hyung.. apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hyukjae sembari berusaha membantu Donghae berdiri, namun Donghae menepis tangan itu dan membuat Hyukjae menatap nanar sahabatnya. "Hae.."

"Aku bisa bangun sendiri," ucap Donghae dingin sembari bangkit. "Kenapa hyung memukulku? Apa karena bocah _gay_ itu?"

_Buagh!_

Jungsoo memukul wajah Donghae lagi hingga Donghae yang belum seutuhnya bangkit pun akhirnya harus merelakan tubuhnya untuk kembali mencium lantai kelas yang dingin. Jungsoo berjongkok diatas tubuh Donghae dan menarik kerah seragam Donghae hingga wajah Donghae hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Walau kesakitan Donghae masih mampu tersenyum, senyum yang meremehkan sikap Jungsoo.

"Sekali lagi kau menyebutnya _gay_, kubunuh kau!" ancam Jungsoo dan ia pun melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kerah Donghae. Setelah itu ia berlalu dari kelas itu.

Donghae berdecih dan mulai bangkit. Berusaha mengacuhkan Hyukjae yang sedari tadi menatapnya dalam diam. Teman-teman sekelas Donghae serta sang guru hanya bisa terpaku melihat kejadian didepan mata mereka.

Setelah beberapa detik melihat sikap Donghae, akhirnya Hyukjae hanya bisa tertawa. Entah menertawakan apa, ia lalu segera berlalu dari kelas itu.

* * *

**~Pukul 10.03 di lapangan tenis~**

Hyukjae terus memukul bola tenis tanpa henti walau keringatnya telah mengucur deras. Tak dipedulikannya siswa-siswi yang tengah menggoncang-goncang jaring pagar yang ada di sekeliling lapangan sembari meneriaki Hyukjae untuk membuka gembok pagar. Tak dipedulikannya juga saat tangannya sudah mulai terluka. Ia hanya ingin membuat dadanya terasa lega dengan memukul bola tenis itu kuat-kuat.

"Hyukjae.. berhenti!"

Hyukjae seakan menulikan indra pendengarannya dan terus saja memukul bola tanpa henti. Darah mulai menetes dari telapak tangannya, namun itu tetap tak membuat Hyukjae berhenti.

"Hyukjae cukup! Kau sudah melakukannya selama 2 jam! CUKUP!"

Entah siapa yang meneriakkan itu, Hyukjae tak peduli. Ia merasa dadanya masih terasa sesak. Ia ingin sekali menghilangkan perasaan itu.

"Eunhyuk hyung.. hentikan.."

Seorang pria berstelan jas mahal perlahan mendekati Hyukjae yang tengah mengambil nafas.

"Hah?! Bagaimana dia bisa masuk?"

"Pagarnya masih dikunci!"

"Tidak mungkin dia bisa masuk begitu saja!"

"Dari mana dia masuk?!"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu akhirnya membuat Hyukjae mendongak. Hyukjae berusaha menatap pria yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Sudah cukup hyung semua siksaan ini.."

"Kau.."

Hyukjae pun pingsan sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya dan orang itu segera menangkap tubuh Hyukjae sebelum menabrak lantai.

"Aku Kibum, adikmu.." bisik orang itu sembari tersenyum miris saat melihat keadaan Hyukjae.

* * *

**~Pukul 16.29 di rumah Hyukjae~**

"Ghamsahamnida.."

Hyukjae membuka matanya saat samar-samar ia mendengar suara sang Ibu yang mengucapkan terima kasih. Hyukjae menggerakkan tangannya namun ia tertegun saat melihat kedua telapak tangannya tengah diperban.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun Hyukjae?"

"Bu.." sapa Hyukjae. "Aku—"

"Kau hanya kelelahan Hyukjae," jawab Ibu sembari duduk di pinggir ranjang Hyukjae. "Temanmu mengatakan bahwa kau terlalu keras berlatih tenis. Lihat telapak tanganmu, sampai terluka."

Hyukjae menatap telapak tangannya dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Teman?" Hyukjae seakan baru tersadar dengan ucapan sang Ibu tentang 'teman' itu.

"Ya, temanmu," angguk Ibu. "Ibu memang belum pernah melihatnya tapi Ibu kira dia anak yang baik Hyukjae. Kalau Ibu tak salah ingat namanya... Kim Kibum.."

"A—apa?" Hyukjae begitu terkejut dan menatap mata Ibunya lekat-lekat.

"Ada apa?"

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Hyukjae turun dari ranjangnya. Tak dipedulikannya teriakan sang Ibu yang menyuruhnya untuk kembali beristirahat.

"Kau mau ke mana Hyukjae? Apa kau tak mendengarkan ucapan Ibumu?"

"Ayah.." Hyukjae menghentikan larinya saat melihat sang Ayah yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah dingin. "Aku—"

"Masuk ke kamarmu!" perintah Ayah telak.

"Ayah, jangan terlalu keras pada Hyukjae. Dia sedang—"

"Biarkan Sora!" tegas Ayah, kakak perempuan Hyukjae yang mendengar nada bicara sang Ayah hanya bisa mendesah lelah. Ia lalu menuntun Hyukjae kembali ke kamarnya. Ibu yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu kamar Hyukjae hanya tersenyum lembut untuk menenangkan Hyukjae.

"_Aku harus bertemu dengannya_," batin Hyukjae sembari kembali membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjang.

* * *

**[1 Mei 2013]**

**~Pukul 12.38 di kantin SMA Geosang~**

Donghae tengah mengaduk-aduk makan siangnya dengan malas. Sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk memakan makanan yang ada dihadapannya dan kelakuannya itu menarik perhatian seseorang.

"Kau tak memakan makan siangmu?"

Donghae mendongak dengan malas namun sesaat kemudian raut wajahnya berubah dingin. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Donghae bangkit dari tempatnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan makan siangnya.

"Tunggu Hae.."

"Apa!" tanya Donghae ketus.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Hae? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini padaku? Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?" Donghae diam, tak berniat menjawab sama sekali dan sikapnya itu menarik perhatian beberapa murid yang ada di kantin.

"Aku minta maaf padamu jika aku berbuat salah tap—"

"Kau sudah selesai bicara? Aku masih banyak urusan."

"Dong—"

"Donghae! Kenapa kau seperti itu pada Hyukjae!"

Donghae yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya menjauh segera menghentikannya dan berbalik.

"Oh, Sungmin.. kenapa? Apa kau tidak terima _mantan pacar_mu itu ku perlakukan seperti ini?" ledek Donghae sembari menatap hina Sungmin serta Hyukjae.

Sungmin mengepalkan jemarinya geram. Ia tak pernah melihat sikap Donghae yang seperti ini. Sedangkan Hyukjae diam mematung mendengar ucapan Donghae.

"Hae.. Kau.. kau tahu?" gumam Hyukjae lirih sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Donghae menatap sinis Hyukjae.

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu semuanya!" raung Donghae hingga seluruh murid di kantin diam membisu memperhatikan Donghae, Hyukae serta Sungmin. "Aku tahu kalau kau—"

_Buaaaggghhhh!_

"Berhenti bicara atau ku bunuh kau!"

"Itouku-_sama_!" seru Sungmin sembari menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan karena terkejut atas serangan yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakannya padamu!" bentak Jungsoo sembari menarik kerah seragam Donghae. Seperti dulu, Donghae hanya menatap remeh Jungsoo seakan tak peduli dengan segala ancaman yang akan keluar dari bibir Jungsoo. Walau sebenarnya lehernya sedikit tercekik.

"Jungsoo hyung.. hentikan.." lirih Hyukjae.

"Aku sedang tak bicara padamu, brengsek!" seru Jungsoo tanpa menatap Hyukjae.

"Itouku-_sama_, hentikan.." pinta Sungmin. "Membunuhnya pun tak akan membuat masalah ini selesai.. kita bicarakan baik-baik.."

"Bicara baik-baik?" tanya Jungsoo sembari menatap mata Donghae dalam. Donghae pun menantang tatapan itu. "Bocah ini—"

_Brugghhh!_

Jungsoo tiba-tiba pingsan dan menimpa tubuh Donghae. Cengkeraman di lengan Donghae terlepas begitu saja dan itu membuat Donghae terengah. Donghae berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Jungsoo dari atas tubuhnya.

"Itouku-_sama_!" seru Sungmin sembari menghambur ke arah Jungsoo. Namun Jungsoo tak bergerak dan matanya terpejam rapat seakan Jungsoo tengah tertidur lelap.

_Brugghhhhh!_

Dari arah belakangnya, tiba-tiba Hyukjae juga pingsan.

"Hyuk!"

Sungmin beralih menghampiri Hyukjae yang sudah tak bergerak. Melihat Hyukjae dan Jungsoo seperti itu, Donghae hanya terdiam. Murid yang lain pun hanya diam mematung tanpa ada niat untuk mendekat.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?!" seru Sungmin ketakutan.

"Sudah saatnya!"

Ucapan bernada tegas itu membuat Sungmin dan Donghae menolehkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Kibum!" seru Sungmin marah.

"Kita tak punya banyak waktu lagi Sungmin hyung!" marah Kibum.

"Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini!" raung Sungmin. Wajahnya kini merah padam menahan amarah yang siap meledak setiap saat.

"Kesampingkan dulu sikap melindungimu itu hyung! Cepat bawa mereka!" tegas Kibum.

"_Demo_—"

"Cepat atau aku akan menunjukkan 'itu' pada _anthropinos_-_anthropinos_ itu!" ancam Kibum. Sungmin membelalakkan matanya tak percaya mendengar ancaman yang keluar dari bibir Kibum.

"Kau tak bisa melakukan itu Bum!" desis Sungmin. "Aku tak peduli apa statusmu tapi kelakuanmu ini lebih rendah dari apapun! Kita tak bisa membawanya secara paksa, semua ini akan—Donghae!"

Donghae telah pergi meninggalkan mereka dan itu membuat Sungmin semakin geram. Sungmin berdiri dan mengejar Donghae cepat. Sungmin menarik lengan Donghae kasar lalu menampar pipi pria dihadapannya itu. Dibelakangnya, Kibum menatap Sungmin heran.

"Bodoh!" maki Sungmin tepat di depan wajah Donghae yang menghadapnya. "Apa kau sahabatnya? Kau memperlakukan sahabatmu seperti ini? Apa kau benar-benar sahabatnya? Meninggalkannya setelah tahu keburukannya? Kau benar-benar sahabatnya, huh?! JAWAB AKU BODOH!"

Donghae terdiam. Terkejut dengan semua perbuatan Sungmin. Ia tak menyangka, pria imut dihadapannya ini bisa berlaku kasar terhadapnya.

"Kau akan menyesalinya Hae! Kau akan sangat menyesal!"

Sungmin berbalik dan segera membawa Jungsoo ke dalam gendongannya. Dengan malas Kibum menarik Hyukjae dan melakukan apa yang Sungmin lakukan.

Sekilas Donghae melihat wajah Hyukjae saat Kibum melewatinya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat polos dan itu membuat hatinya berdesir.

"Hyukjae.." lirih Donghae.

Raut wajahnya yang semula keras berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi lembut. Donghae menundukkan kepalanya seakan baru menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan terhadap Hyukjae beberapa hari ini.

"_Kau akan sangat menyesal_!"

Kata-kata Sungmin kembali bergema ditelinganya dan itu membuat Donghae menengadahkan kepalanya. Ia berbalik dan segera mengejar Sungmin serta Kibum yang sudah tak terlihat sosoknya.

"Hyukjae! Hyukjae!" seru Donghae sembari terus berlari. Namun ia tetap tak menemukan sosok Kibum dan juga Sungmin. Donghae terengah dan menatap nanar jalanan di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan perlahan terdengar suata tawa yang amat sangat lemah keluar dari bibir Donghae dan lama kelamaan tawa itu menjadi semakin kuat dan keras.

"Sepertinya aku juga sakit," ucap Donghae setelah menghentikan tawanya. "Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa jadi sesakit ini? Tidak mungkin aku mencintai Hyukjae! Dia sahabatku! Hanya sahabatku! Tapi kenapa sesakit ini? Kenapa?"

Donghae terduduk, ia mulai tertawa lagi. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Menertawakan atas semua yang ada didirinya.

"Aku tak mungkin mencintai Hyukjae bodoh itu.." lirih Donghae sembari memukul aspal keras berwarna abu-abu dihadapannya dengan keras. "Awas kau Lee Sungmin! Aku akan mencari dan membunuhmu! Semua ini gara-hara dirimu!"

* * *

**[1 bulan kemudian]**

Suasana kelas terlihat sunyi senyap. Seluruh siswanya tengah memeras otak untuk menyelesaikan soal-soal ujian yang tengah mereka hadapi hingga peluh membasahi dahi mereka. Beberapa dari siswanya ada yang tengah menarik-narik rambutnya frustasi saat tak ada yang bisa dilakukan dengan soal-soal mengerikan dihadapannya.

Namun tidak dengan Donghae. Setelah kejadian waktu itu Donghae menjadi lebih sering diam. Hyukjae yang sampai ujian kenaikan kelas ini tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya membuat Donghae seperti kehilangan separuh jiwanya. Yang dilakukannya setiap hari hanya melamun dan mendatangi lapangan tenis tempat Hyukjae sering menghabiskan waktunya.

Donghae menghela nafas pelan dan mulai mencorat-coret kertas ujiannya asal. Ia tak peduli bahwa itu ujian kenaikan kelas. Ia tak peduli jika nilainya akan hancur. Ia tak peduli jika kedua orang tuanya akan memukulinya hingga mati karena ia tak naik kelas. Ia benar-benar sudah tak peduli dengan segalanya. Bahkan ia tak peduli saat tiba-tiba hawa dikelasnya menjadi dingin.

"_Lee Donghae_.."

Desahan suara yang memanggil namanya itu membuat Donghae sedikit mengangkat kepalanya. Dengan enggan Donghae mengamati sosok berjubah hitam dihadapannya sesaat, setelah itu ia kembali menekuni kertas ujiannya.

"_Kau anthropinos yang selalu bersama Eunhyuk kan_?"

Donghae kembali mengangkat kepalanya saat sosok berjubah itu mengeluarkan suara desahannya kembali. Donghae tak menyadari bahwa kini seluruh isi kelas tengah diam, seakan telah membatu.

"Eunhyuk?" tanya Donghae, ia seperti pernah mendengar nama itu disuatu tempat. Namun semakin keras ia mencoba untuk mengingat, semakin jauh pula ingatannya tentang nama itu.

"_Kau ingin bertemu dengannya lagi? Ikutlah aku, aku akan mengantarkanmu menemuinya_."

"Eh? Menemuinya?" tanya Donghae tak mengerti.

"_Ya.. Menemuinya, Lee Donghae.. Bukankah Eunhyuk sahabat baikmu sebelum Sungmin menghancurkan segalanya_?"

"Sungmin?"

Donghae terdiam. Tiba-tiba di depan matanya melintas kejadian-kejadian yang sudah dilewatinya. Saat tetangga barunya Kibum memanggil Hyukjae dengan Eunhyuk hingga ingatan terakhirnya tentang Hyukjae yang tiba-tiba pingsan dan dibawa pergi oleh tetangganya itu.

"Bawa aku ke sana!" tegas Donghae, sorot matanya dipenuh dengan amarah. Sosok dihadapannya sedikit membungkuk lalu mempersilahkan Donghae untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu. Donghae melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang kelas dan masih tak menyadari dengan apa yang terjadi dengan teman-temannya saat ini.

Sosok berjubah itu mengikuti langkah penuh amarah Donghae dengan perlahan. Sesampainya diambang pintu, sosok itu berhenti tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya lalu ia menjentikkan jarinya setelah itu ia segera menyusul Donghae.

_Ternyata anthropinos itu sangat mudah dipengaruhi_.

_to be continued~_

* * *

_back..._

_info saja..  
saya sedang tak berminat membuat fanfic apapun sekarang ini..  
dan itu berarti saya juga tak ada minta untuk melanjutkan fanfic apapun..  
tapi tenang saja, saya tetap akan melanjutkan fanfic-fanfic yang masih on-going.._

_dan kali ini saya nggak akan banyak bicara.._

_the last...  
silahkan direview untuk chapter ini..._


	5. Devil and Wolf

**_Tenshi 39 Production_**

**_Present_**

**_Fantasy Adventure_**

**_Fanfiction_**

* * *

_Ternyata anthropinos itu sangat mudah dipengaruhi_.

.

.

.

* * *

**Final Zone**

**©Sansan Kurai**

**2014**

* * *

Donghae terus saja melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tahu kemana ia akan pergi. Sesampainya di lapangan sekolah yang sepi, sosok berjubah hitam dibelakang Donghae menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Donghae lekat-lekat.

"_Pangeran, aku serahkan anthropinos ini padamu_.."

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar sosok itu berbicara. Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam yang amat sangat tampan berkulit putih pucat tengah menatap Donghae dengan mata hitam kelamnya. Seringaian manis terkembang dibibir pria itu.

_"_Aromamu sangat manis.." bisik pria dihadapan Donghae sembari menjilat bibir bawahnya dan kelakuan pria itu membuat Donghae melangkah mundur. "Dan jiwamu yang penuh dengan amarah itu membuatku ingin segera mencicipimu.."

Donghae terus melangkah mundur sedangkan pria dihadapan Donghae terus melangkah maju mendesak dirinya.

Tunggu!

Donghae membelalakkan matanya saat melihat pria dihadapannya itu tidak menginjak permukaan tanah. Pria dihadapannya kini melayang, melayang kearahnya dengan pelan namun pasti.

"Si—Siapa kau?"

"Aku?" Seringaian kembali muncul dibibir pria itu saat melihat wajah ketakutan Donghae. "Aku teman Eunhyuk. Apa dia tak pernah menceritakannya padamu?"

Pria itu terus melayang kearah Donghae yang hanya bisa melangkah mundur dan terus mundur.

_Greb_!

Pria itu mencengkeram lengan Donghae dan menatapnya lembut.

"Kau tak perlu takut, ini tak akan sakit," ucap pria itu sembari mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Donghae. Donghae ingin sekali pergi dari tempat itu. Lari sekencang-kencangnya menjauhi pria aneh dihadapannya. Namun kakinya seakan mati rasa. Ia tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya bahkan seluruh tubuhnya. Semuanya seakan terhipnotis.

Pria dihadapan Donghae semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan Donghae membelalakkan matanya kala bibir dingin pria itu menyentuh bibirnya. Ia masih mampu melihat seringaian diwajah pria itu. Sesaat kemudian, ia melihat ada asap berwarna putih menyeruak keluar dari bibirnya dan bibir pria itu. Donghae merasa tubuhnya terasa amat lemas, tenaganya seakan terkuras habis dan matanya hampir saja terpejam jika ia tak mendengar seseorang berteriak.

"HENTIKAN!"

Teriakan itu terdengar lagi dan Donghae berusaha melihat siapa yang tengah berteriak itu.

"_Jangan ganggu kegiatan pangeran_," desis sosok berjubah hitam.

"Dia tak ada hubungannya dengan ini! Menjauhlah darinya!"

"_Ada atau tidak kami tak peduli_.."

"Berhentilah mengganggu kesenanganku Lee Sungmin.." Pria dihadapan Donghae melepas pagutan bibir mereka. Pria itu kembali menyeringai kala melihat Donghae. Pria itu melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Donghae. Donghae pun ambruk seketika.

"Donghae! KYUHYUN! BRENGSEK KAU!"

"Aku memang brengsek, kau mau apa? Melawanku? Sendirian? Bisa apa kau?"

"Jangan meremehkanku Cho Kyuhyun!" desis Sungmin.

"Aku tak pernah meremehkanmu, Lee Sungmin. Hanya saja, kalian masih tak bisa berbuat apapun saat Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk sudah kembali.."

"KAU!" raung Sungmin sembari menerjang Kyuhyun. Namun langkahnya terhenti kala sosok berjubah hitam itu menghalangi langkahnya. "Minggir kau Heechul!"

"_Kau tahu aku tak akan melakukan itu_.."

"Dasar serigala brengsek!"

Sungmin membuka telapak tangan kirinya dan sebilah pedang berwarna emas mencuat dari telapak tangannya yang terbuka. Setelah seluruh badan pedang itu keluar dari telapak tangannya, Sungmin segera menggenggam pedang itu dengan kedua tangannya dengan mata pedang yang mengarah kesosok berjubah hitam dihadapannya.

"Mati kau!" teriak Sungmin sembari menghunuskan pedangnya dengan cepat.

_Zratt_!

"Arrggghhh! Sssshhhh!"

"Peri penjaga sepertimu mau melawan dia? Kau bodoh atau apa?" ejek Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya terus mendesis sembari mencengkeram perutnya yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah. Ia bertumpu pada pedangnya dan menatap Kyuhyun serta Heechul—sosok berjubah hitam—bergantian. Walau kini ia tengah kesakitan, namun ia masih bisa menatap tajam kedua sosok dihadapannya.

"_Kau mau lagi_?" tanya Heechul. Heechul melangkahkan kakinya namun segera berhenti kala Kyuhyun merentangkan tangan kanannya untuk menghadang langkahnya.

"Cukup untuk sekarang," ucap Kyuhyun saat mendapat tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari Heechul. Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya sekali. "Kita pergi.."

Heechul mengangguk lagi dan ia menyibakkan jubah hitamnya. Detik berikutnya sosoknya serta Kyuhyun sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"Brengsek kalian!" maki Sungmin. "Argh!"

Sungmin yang sudah kehilangan banyak darah pun hanya bisa menggerutu pelan dan akhirnya ia pun pingsan.

* * *

"Argh!"

Donghae mengerang pelan sembari memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Berkali-kali ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan nyeri itu, namun nyeri itu tak kunjung menghilang dan itu membuat pandangannya kabur. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga _anthropinos_."

Donghae mendongak namun ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang tengah berbicara itu.

"Apa kepalamu masih nyeri? Sepertinya kau belum benar-benar pulih."

"Pulih?" tanya Donghae dengan suara serak. Donghae mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, berusaha agar pandangannya fokus.

"Kau terluka cukup parah dan kami terpaksa membawamu kemari. Walau sebenarnya sebagian besar dari kami melarang untuk membawamu kemari."

Donghae terdiam. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan orang yang ada dihadapanya.

"Argh!"

Donghae mengerang lagi. Nyeri dikepalanya tak kunjung menghilang dan malah membuatnya semakin kesakitan.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali beristirahat jika kau tak ingin mati."

"E—eh? Ma—mati?" tanya Donghae terbata.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak bertanya. Cepat istirahat."

"Tu—tunggu.."

Namun orang itu terus melangkah pergi meninggalkannya dan Donghae pun kembali mengerang kala nyeri itu kembali menyerangnya.

* * *

Donghae tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berada di ruangan yang tak begitu luas ini. Pasalnya, ditempat itu sama sekali tak ada petunjuk. Disekelilingnya hanya ada dinding batu berwarna putih pucat. Cahayapun hanya berasal dari lilin yang menyala remang-remang di sudut ruangan. Tak ada jendela maupun pencahayaan yang lain, hanya ada sebuah pintu kayu berukir yang selalu terkunci. Sebenarnya Donghae sudah sangat penasaran dengan tempat itu sejak ia sadarkan diri. Namun ia tak bisa bertanya lebih banyak pada seseorang yang menyapanya saat ia terbangun karena kepalanya yang nyeri itu.

Donghae berfikir ini mungkin sudah lebih dari 3 hari sejak orang itu datang. Dan sejak itu tak ada lagi yang datang menemuinya. Bosan, itulah yang dirasakan Donghae saat ini.

_Kriet_

Donghae mendongak dan menatap seseorang yang kini tengah memasuki ruangan yang ditempatinya. Donghae mengernyit saat melihat wajah orang tersebut karena ia merasa pernah melihat orang tersebut disuatu tempat. Seorang pria bertubuh mungil, Donghae benar-benar merasa pernah melihat orang itu sebelumnya.

"Ternyata kau sudah sadar. Aku rasa kau sudah mulai pulih."

"Berhenti mengatakan aku sudah sadar atau pulih, dimana aku?" tanya Donghae.

"_Anthropinos_ memang makhluk yang menyebalkan, tak pernah bisa bersabar."

"_Anthropinos_?" tanya Donghae. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia mendengar kata itu, namun sama sekali ia tak mengerti artinya.

"Ya, _anthropinos_. Kau, manusia."

"Hah?" Donghae tetap tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan orang itu. "Oke, terserah kau mau menyebutku apa. Tapi di mana aku? Dan tempat apa ini? Dan sudah berapa lama aku berada ditempat ini? Kenapa aku bisa bera—"

"STOP! Berhenti bertanya!" Orang itu menatap Donghae tajam. "Aku tak suka dengan begitu banyak pertanyaan dan aku tak suka denganmu. Keluar sekarang dan ikut aku. Kau harus menemui mereka."

"Menemui mereka? Menemui sia—"

"Sudahku bilang berhenti bertanya!"

Donghae terdiam dan memandang dingin sosok pendek dihadapannya. Melihat orang itu pergi mendahuluinya, mau tak mau Donghaepun beranjak dari ranjangnya dan pergi mengikuti langkah orang itu. Karena sejujurnya ia memang ingin segera pergi dari ruangan membosankan itu.

Tiba-tiba orang dihadapan Donghae berhenti melangkah dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap dirinya.

"Ingat! Tak ada pertanyaan dan jangan berisik!"

Donghae hanya mengangguk sekali dan orang itu pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Mereka terus saja berjalan dalam lorong yang hanya diterangi oleh obor dan Donghae tak bisa berhenti mengerutkan keningnya kala melihat dinding disebelah kanan dan kirinya. Banyak sekali ukiran bergambar manusia berpakain perang di sana.

Tiba-tiba Donghae menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sebuah ukiran yang sangat menarik perhatiannya. Diperhatikannya ukiran itu. Itu bukanlah sosok manusia seperti yang lain.

"Makhluk apa itu?" gumam Donghae saat memperhatikan sosok dalam ukiran itu. Donghae beralih pada wajahnya dan Donghae semakin terdiam. Walau hanya sebuah ukiran namun Donghae masih dapat melihat bahwa paras sosok itu terlihat sangat cantik.

"Jangan diam saja disitu! Ayo jalan!"

Donghae tersentak saat mendengar seruan itu. Dilihatnya sosok pendek dihadapannya tengah menatapnya tajam, menyuruhnya agar segera mengikutinya. Sekilas Donghae kembali mengamati wajah sosok itu sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan langkahnya.

_Kriet_.. _Kretek_.. _Kretek_..

Donghae kembali terdiam saat melihat pintu batu dihadapannya bergeser. Dibenaknya kali ini dipenuhi bayak pertanyaan, terutama dari mana pintu batu itu muncul? Karena sejak tadi yang dilihatnya hanya dinding berukir serta lorong yang tak terlihat ujungnya.

Pintu batu itu akhirnya terbuka seutuhnya dan cahaya yang sangat meyilaukan mata menghampiri penglihatan Donghae. Donghae mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali agar matanya terbiasa dengan cahaya menyilaukan itu.

"Masuk.."

Donghae mendengar suara yang amat sangat lembut menyuruhnya untuk masuk. Sosok mungil dihadapannya sudah tak terlihat lagi. Dengan ragu Donghae pun melangkah maju memasuki ruangan yang tak tahu apa yang menunggunya saat ini.

Cahaya yang amat menyilaukan itu berangsur-angsur meredup dan Donghae pun bisa melihat apa yang tengah menunggunya sedari tadi.

"Selamat datang Lee Donghae.."

Donghae hanya diam mendengar sambutan yang begitu lembut. Entah ia terlalu terkejut atau terlalu terpesona, ia sendiri juga tak tahu. Yang pasti, sosok dihadapannya itu seakan telah membuatnya terhipnotis.

Diperhatikannya juga sosok-sosok yang lain. Sosok pendek yang tadi mengantarkannya nampak menghampiri seorang pria bertubuh tambun dan berdiri dihadapannya bak seorang pelindung dan itu membuat Donghae sedikit geli. Bagaimana mungkin sosok mungil itu melindungi pria bertubuh sebesar itu?

Namun kegelian Donghae berubah menjadi keheranan saat melihat pakaian-pakaian mereka. Ia merasa pernah melihat pakaian itu. Bukan pakaian yang seperti dikenakannya saat ini.

Pria bertubuh tambun yang baru saja diperhatikannya itu memakai sebuah kemeja lengan panjang berwarna hijau muda serta celana panjang dengan warna senada lalu dibagian atas kemejanya ditutupi oleh syal panjang berwarna hijau zambrud. Sedangkan pria mungil yang mengantarkannya tadi yang berdiri dihadapan pria tambun bak seorang pelindung itu hanya menggunakan pakaian panjang berwarna hijau muda. Namun dilehernya ada kalung yang berbandul daun berwarna hijau tua.

Disisi pria tambun itu ada seorang pria yang memakai topeng namun hanya separuh wajahnya saja yang tertutup oleh topeng itu. Pria itu memakai pakaian tak berlengan berwarna abu-abu dengan celana dibawah lutut dengan warna senada. Dilehernya terlilit syal berwarna senada dengan bajunya. Lalu dihadapan pria itu ada seorang pria berperawakan tinggi yang memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu dan celana panjang berwarna senada dengan jubah yang panjangnya hanya mencapai lutut dengan warna senada pula. Dan ditangan kanannya ada sebuah gelang dengan batu sebagai aksesorisnya.

Lalu disamping pria bertopeng separuh itu ada pria bertubuh pendek yang mengenakan kaus lengan panjang berwarna krem dengan celana panjang berwarna senada dan ditutupi dengan jubah panjang berwarna senada pula serta ada ukiran salib dibagian depan jubah itu. Dan dihadapannya itu berdiri seorang pria kekar yang memakai baju tanpa lengan berwarna krem serta celana yang panjangnya hanya dibawah lutut. Pria kekar itu menggunakan anting-anting ditelinga kirinya dengan bandul salib.

"Jangan memandangnya tidak hormat seperti itu, _anthropinos_ rendah!"

"Sudahlah Kangin.." Pria pendek yang tadi menyapa Donghae nampak memandang pria kekar yang dipanggilnya Kangin itu. Menyuruhnya untuk tak usah meributkan masalah sepele ini.

"Ck! Kau itu terlalu baik, Yesung. Pantas saja kau mudah sekali dibohongi!" ejek pria bertopeng separuh itu.

"Bicara apa kau Hankyung hyung!" Kangin nampak menggertak Hangkyung—pria bertopeng separuh— sembari mengarahkan anak panah—yang entah muncul dari mana—tepat ketenggorokan Hankyung.

Donghae pun terdiam melihat keributan dihadapannya itu.

"Kau akan berurusan denganku jika kau berani menyentuhnya walau itu hanya sesenti!" desis pria tinggi dihadapan Hankyung sembari menghunuskan pedangnya ke kepala Kangin.

"Kangin! Hentikan!" perintah Yesung.

"Cukup Zhoumi," ucap Hankyung sembari menyeringai.

"Kalian semua memang membosankan, tak bisakah berhenti bertingkah kekanakan seperti itu?"

Mereka semua menoleh ke arah Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae hanya diam ditatap seperti itu dan ia baru sadar, bukan ialah yang kini tengah diperhatikan oleh mereka, namun seseorang dibelakangnya. Donghae pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria yang lebih tinggi darinya tengah berdiri di sana. Pria ini menggunakan pakaian tak berlengan berwarna biru gelap dengan celana panjang berwarna senada. Dipinggannya ada sebuah ikat pinggang dengan ukiran bintang dibagian ban pinggannya. Dan ada seorang pria..

"Ki—Kim Kibum?" Donghae benar-benar terkejut melihat tetangganya barunya itu ada ditempat itu juga. Pakaiannya pun tak kalah anehnya dengan yang lain. Kibum hanya menggunakan kaus berlengan panjang serta celana panjang berwarna biru gelap dan ditutupi oleh jubah panjang berwarna senada dan ada hiasan bintang dibagian bawah jubah itu.

"Oh, hai.. bagaimana kabarmu?"

Donghae tak menjawab pertanyaan Kibum dan malah menatap dingin Kibum. Entah keberanian darimana, Donghae pun berjalan mendekati Kibum dan hendak memukulnya namun tangannya tertahan saat pria dihadapan Kibum memegangi tangannya.

"Jangan lakukan itu jika kau tak ingin mati sia-sia ditempat ini."

"Lepaskan!" tegas Donghae tanpa melepaskan tatapan matanya dari Kibum. Namun pria itu tetap tak melepaskan tangan Donghae. "LEPASKAN!"

"Lepaskan saja, Siwon hyung. Dia tak akan menyakitiku," ucap Kibum. Pria yang dipanggil Siwon itu pun melepaskan genggamannya.

"Kau bawa ke mana Hyukjae?" tanya Donghae.

"Hah?" tanya Kibum tak mengerti.

"DIMANA HYUKJAE!" raung Donghae sembari mencengkeram baju Kibum.

_Srettt_

Donghae melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Disana sudah ada mata anak panah yang melayang. Semuanya tertuju ke kepalanya. Namun itu tak membuat Donghae melepas cengkeraman tangannya pada baju Kibum walau ia sedikit heran dari mana anak panah itu muncul.

"DIMANA—"

"Diamlah, Donghae. Kau terlalu berisik!" Donghae memiringkan kepalanya dan semakin membuncahlah amarahnya saat melihat Sungmin berdiri disana. Dan lagi-lagi, ia memperhatikan pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh Sungmin. Baju yang panjangnya hingga kemata kaki dan dipinggannya dililit oleh sehelai kain dan semua itu berwarna emas.

"Kibum, singkirkan anak panahmu itu," ucap Sungmin. Sungmin kini menatap Donghae dingin. "Kenapa Donghae? Bukankah kau sendiri yang sudah tak peduli dengan Hyukjae? Oh.. atau kau sudah menyadari kesalahanmu? Kau menyesal dan ingin meminta maaf padanya? Huh.. kau benar-benar menyedihkan!"

"Dimana Hyukjae?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Dia tak ada disini," jawab Sungmin sembari berjalan melewati Donghae.

"Kau!"

"Berhenti atau kau akan mati!" ancam Sungmin saat tangan Donghae berhasil mencengkeram bajunya. Yang lain hanya memperhatikan kedua orang itu tanpa berniat untuk melerainya.

"Katakan dimana Hyukjae." Donghae kembali menanyakan itu kepada Sungmin dan Sungmin pun menatap dingin Donghae.

"Kau sudah tak ada hubungan lagi dengannya, dia harus disini."

"A—apa maksudmu?" tanya Donghae tak mengerti.

"Lebih baik kita duduk dan bicarakan ini baik-baik," ucap Yesung tiba-tiba. "_Anthropinos _itu berhak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia sudah terlibat cukup jauh dan Kyuhyun serta Heechul juga menjadikannya incaran untuk menarik Eunhyuk keluar dari tempatnya saat ini."

"Kau benar Yesung hyung," ucap Sungmin. Namun dari nada bicaranya terdengar ia sama sekali tak menyukai saran itu.

"Tak perlu duduk! Jelaskan padaku!" tegas Donghae saat mereka semua hendak beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. "Sekarang!"

"Berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kau pemimpin kami, Lee Donghae!" gertak Kibum. "Kau bukan apa-apa dan bukan siapa-siapa di sini dan kau tak berhak mengeluarkan pendapat. Ikuti aturan kami!"

"Hyung! Hyung! Hyuuunnngggg!"

Terdengar suara langkah kaki berlari serta teriakan dari balik pintu. Kibum yang paling dekat dengan pintu batu pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria mungil dengan wajah bersimbah keringat tengah menatap mereka. Wajahnya juga nampak pucat.

"Ada apa, Henry?" tanya Sungmin segera. Donghae memandang pria mungil itu ingin tahu. Pasalnya pria mungil itu menggunakan pakaian yang sama dengan Sungmin hanya saja dengan warna perak.

"Leeteuk hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung.. mereka.."

Belum selesai pria mungil bernama Henry itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sungmin telah berlari menjauhi tempat itu. Henry menatap mereka semua sekilas lalu mengikuti langkah Sungmin. Semula Kibum hanya berdiri diam, namun akhirnya ia pun mengikuti kedua orang yang sudah tak terlihat sosoknya itu diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Ikutlah kami," pinta Yesung pada Donghae. "Jika kau ingin mengetahui segalanya."

Dengan ragu, Donghaepun mengikuti langkah Yesung.

~_to be continued_~

* * *

_finally, fanfic ini comeback.. xD  
terima kasih yang masih setia sama fanfic ini.. kkk~  
dan ternyata, direview chapter kemarin, entah itu di kotak review maupun di page, sepertinya penasaran sama sosok berjubah hitam itu ya?  
siapa mereka? udah kejawabkan.. dan tahu peran mereka apakan difanfic ini?  
dan semua member sudah keluar disini..  
bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya? tunggu saja.. ;)_

_oh iya, untuk yang nanya hubungan hyuk sama hae serta min..  
sabar deh ya..  
hehehe..  
seneng deh bikin kalian penasaran... *plakkk  
kkk! bercanda, dear...  
sabar aja deh..  
ntar satu per satu juga bakal dijelasin kok... ;)_

_so,, terakhir..  
silahkan berikan review terbaik kalian di chapter ini.. ;)_


	6. Angellicty

**_Tenshi 39 Production_**

**_Present_**

**_Fantasy Adventure_**

**_Fanfiction_**

* * *

"Hyung! Hyung! Hyuuunnngggg!"

Terdengar suara langkah kaki berlari serta teriakan dari balik pintu. Kibum yang paling dekat dengan pintu batu pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria mungil dengan wajah bersimbah keringat tengah menatap mereka. Wajahnya juga nampak pucat.

"Ada apa, Henry?" tanya Sungmin segera. Donghae memandang pria mungil itu ingin tahu. Pasalnya pria mungil itu menggunakan pakaian yang sama dengan Sungmin hanya saja dengan warna hijau kekuningan.

"Leeteuk hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung.. mereka.."

Belum selesai pria mungil bernama Henry itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sungmin telah berlari menjauhi tempat itu. Henry menatap mereka semua sekilas lalu mengikuti langkah Sungmin. Semula Kibum hanya berdiri diam, namun akhirnya ia pun mengikuti kedua orang yang sudah tak terlihat sosoknya itu diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Ikutlah kami," pinta Yesung pada Donghae. "Jika kau ingin mengetahui segalanya."

Dengan ragu, Donghaepun mengikuti langkah Yesung.

* * *

**Final Zone**

**Chp. 6**

**©Sansan Kurai**

**2014**

* * *

Sosok-sosok didepan Donghae berjalan sangat cepat sekarang ini. Begitu juga dengan Yesung yang tadi mengajaknya. Mau tak mau Donghae pun berjalan lebih cepat agar tak tertinggal oleh mereka. Namun, secepat apapun Donghae berjalan, ia tak bisa menyamai langkah sosok dihadapannya itu dan itu membuat Donghae berlari. Berlari secepat yang ia bisa karena ia sudah tertinggal cukup jauh dan tak ada seorang pun dari sosok itu yang mau menghentikan langkahnya.

"AKU TAK MENGINGAT APAPUN DAN JANGAN PAKSA AKU!"

"Ju—Jungso hyung.." gumam Donghae saat mendengar teriakan itu. Donghae pun semakin kencang berlari hingga ia sampai pada sebuah ruangan yang lebih luas dari ruang berpintu batu tadi. Ia terpaku di depan pintu saat melihat kekacuan di ruangan itu. Kursi, merja serta segala perabotan berwarna emas yang entah terbuat dari apa itu, semuanya berhamburan kesegala penjuru. Sosok-sosok dihadapannya tadi tengah membentuk sebuah lingkaran, mengepung sosok yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Leeteuk hyung, ku mohon tenanglah.." pinta Yesung.

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang! Aku bukan Leeteuk!" teriak Jungsoo.

Donghae nampak bingung melihat sikap Jungsoo itu, belum lagi ia sedikit penasaran dengan sosok yang kini berhadapan dengan Jungsoo, yang itu berarti sosok itu tengah membelakangi dirinya.

"Itouku-_sama_," panggil Sungmin lembut. "Apakah kau tak pernah bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku memanggilmu Itouku dan bukan Jungsoo?"

Jungsoo terdiam namun tetap menatap Sungmin. Menuntut jawaban yang sebenarnya ia sendiri juga tak tahu itu akan membantunya atau malah membuatnya semakin kesulitan.

"Itouku.. adalah pengucapan Leeteuk dalam bahasa Jepang.." jelas Sungmin. "Kenapa aku tak pernah mau memanggilmu Jungsoo sejak pertama kali kita bertemu? Karena aku tak menyukai nama _antrhopinos_ itu. Aku lebih suka memanggilmu Leeteuk daripada Jungsoo. Dan sekarang—"

"Kau bohong!" potong Jungsoo sembari melangkah mundur. Ia menatap Sungmin kecewa.

"Aku tak bohong Itouku-_sama_. Ini semua benar," ucap Sungmin. Ia berusaha memberi penjelasan dengan sabar. "Kami benar-benar tak tahu kenapa ingatanmu tentang semua ini belum kembali. Dan kami juga tak tahu harus melakukan apa karena ini belum pernah terjadi pada kami sebelumnya. Hanya satu, Itouku-_sama_. Percayalah.. Percalah bahwa kau adalah seorang Archangel dan aku yakin ingatanmu itu pasti akan kembali."

"Leeteuk hyung.. dengarkanlah Sungmin.." ucap Yesung. "Dia tak akan pernah berbohong padamu. Dengarkanlah dia.."

"Cobalah Jungsoo hyung.. ingatanmu pasti kembali.."

"Hyukjae.." gumam Donghae sembari terus memperhatikan sosok yang sedari tadi membelakanginya. Dan sosok yang beberapa saat lalu berbicara itu pun menoleh dan terkejut saat melihat Donghae.

"Hae? Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?"

"Aku.."

"Jadi ini _Anthropinos_ bernama Lee Donghae?" desis Henry sembari menatap dingin Donghae.

"Jangan Henry.. Tak apa.. okey?"

"Tapi Eunhyuk hyung.. dia.."

"Tidak apa.."

"Eun.. hyuk?" tanya Donghae.

"Ya, namaku Eunhyuk.."

Donghae terdiam. Tiba-tiba ingatannya tentang ia, Hyukjae serta Kibum saat bericara di halaman belakang sekolahpun kembali berputar diotaknya. Tentang panggilan Kibum terhadap Hyukjae serta foto lusuh yang dilihatnya. Donghae pun menatap sosok-sosok yang membentuk sebuah lingkaran itu dan ia pun terhenyak.

"Sebenarnya, kalian ini apa?" tanya Donghae dengan suara hati-hati. Sosok-sosok itu pun nampak memperhatikan Donghae, begitu juga dengan Jungsoo.

"Aku, Hankyung hyung, Yesung hyung, Shindong hyung, Kibum dan Leeteuk hyung adalah Archangel," jawab Eunhyuk sembari menunjuk orang-orang yang ia sebutkan namanya. "Sedangkan Sungmin, Siwon, Zhoumi, Kangin hyung, Henry dan Ryeowook adalah peri penjaga.."

"Hentikan omong kosong ini dan keluarkan aku!" perintah Jungsoo sembari menatap garang mereka semua.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan," sahut Hankyung.

"Hah?!"

"APA!"

"Kau gila Hangkyung hyung!"

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN!"

Seruan-seruan tak terima menggema di ruangan itu dan kelakuan mereka membuat Donghae menatap mereka antara bingung dan heran. Karena ia memang tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan ia juga tak mengerti apa yang mereka maksud.

"Apa kalian bodoh?" maki Hankyung. "Percuma kita memaksanya untuk mengingat tentang siapa dirinya dan mengingat seberapa pentingnya dia. Jika hatinya masih tak mau menerima apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, usaha kita tetap akan sia-sia saja. Aku heran, disini dia sangat terkenal dengan kelembutan hatinya tapi di dunia _Anthropinos_ kenapa dia berubah menjadi sedingin es seperti itu? Sedangkan Eunhyuk.. disini dia terkenal karena hobinya mendekati para gadis, tapi kenapa di dunia menjijikkan itu dia berubah menjadi _gay_? Dunia itu memang sudah rusak dan sepertinya tempat itu memang harus segera dihancurkan!"

"Apa?!" geram Shindong. "Kau bicara apa Hankyung hyung? APA KAU SADAR DENGAN APA YANG KAU UCAPKAN!"

"Sadar.. sangat sadar Shindong.." jawab Hankyung sembari menyunggingkan senyum dibalik topeng separuhnya itu. "Jika mereka seperti itu, rasanya aku akan setuju dengan Kyuhyun."

"Jangan pernah sebut nama pengkhianat itu!" desis Yesung sembari menatap tajam Hankyung.

"Apakah kau semarah itu?" tanya Hankyung. "Ahh.. aku mengerti.. dia adik kesayanganmu, makannya kau sakit hati karena dikhianati olehnya.."

"Cukup!" lerai Eunhyuk sembari menatap Hankyung serta Yesung bergantian, lalu ia beralih kepada Jungsoo. "Aku punya satu cara agar ingatanmu kembali.. dan.. jika ingatanmu tak kembali, aku akan membiarkanmu pergi.. bagaimana?"

"Setuju!" jawab Jungsoo cepat sembari menatap Eunhyuk dingin.

"Eunhyuk, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Bagaimana jika ingatannya benar-benar tak bisa kembali?" tanya Sungmin.

"Jika ingatannya tak kembali, aku akan siap menanggung semua resikonya," jawab Eunhyuk. "Apa kau sudah lupa apa yang dikatakan Leeteuk hyung saat itu?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sembari menatap mata Eunhyuk dalam. Eunhyuk lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Tolong ikut aku, Jungsoo hyung.." pinta Eunhyuk pelan sembari berjalan pergi dari ruang itu. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Jungsoo pun berjalan cepat mengikuti Eunhyuk.

"Apa yang akan dilakukannya?" tanya Kibum sembari menatap Henry.

"Aku tak tahu, Pangeran," jawab Henry. "Yang aku tahu, Eunhyuk hyung benar-benar ingin membuat ingatan Leeteuk hyung kembali agar ia bisa menyadarkan Kyuhyun hyung.."

"Sudah ku bilang jangan sebut nama pengkhianat itu!" desis Yesung.

"Sudahlah Yesung hyung.." ucap Sungmin lelah sembari beralih menatap Donghae yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam memperhatikan semuanya. "Kau ingin mengetahui segalanyakan? Ikut aku.. Kau juga Pangeran."

Kibum mengangguk sekali lalu segera pergi. Donghae masih saja terdiam hingga Sungmin pun mendorong pundaknya pelan dan Donghae pun mulai berjalan mengikuti Kibum.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi," ucap Hankyung sembari mengangguk pada Zhoumi dan keduanyapun menghilang.

"Aku mulai khawatir pada Hankyung hyung.." ucap Yesung setelah mereka terdiam sesaat. "Lama-lama dia bisa pergi untuk mendukung Iblis sialan itu!"

"Aku juga berfikiran seperti itu," ujar Shindong sembari menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ucapannya tadi itu sama dengan ucapannya sebelum ia menjual jiwanya pada Iblis."

"Hanya Leeteuk hyung yang bisa menyadarkannya," sahut Siwon. "Jika Eunhyuk tak bisa mengembalikan ingatan Leeteuk hyung, tamatlah kita dan dunia _Anthropinos _itu."

"Tapi kenapa hanya ingatannya yang tak bisa kembali?" tanya Ryeowook. "Bahkan Eunhyuk hyung membutuhkan waktu lama agar ingatannya benar-benar kembali."

"Aku jadi ingin tahu apa yang diucapkan Leeteuk hyung pada Sungmin serta Eunhyuk.." ujar Kangin tiba-tiba.

"Maksud hyung?" tanya Henry tak mengerti.

"Apa kau tak mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk hyung tadi?" tanya Ryeowook. Henry menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sebelum ingatannya dihilangkan, Leeteuk hyung sepertinya mengatakan sesuatu pada Eunhyuk hyung serta Sungmin hyung."

"Kau benar," gumam Shindong. "Sekarang aku jadi memikirkan itu."

"Apa kau tak mendengar apapun tentang itu, Henry?" tanya Siwon.

"Tidak ingatkah kalian? Saat ingatan Leeteuk hyung dihapus, aku sedang terluka parah dan seingatku sebagian dari kalian juga sedang dalam masa penyembuhan. Disana hanya ada Eunhyuk hyung, Sungmin hyung, Pangeran dan juga K.. Kyuu.." Henry tak jadi menyebutkan nama itu saat Yesung menatapnnya dengan tajam. "..o.. orang itu yang lukanya tak terlalu parah."

"Dan aku yakin ketiga orang itu tak akan mau mengatakannya pada kita jika mereka telah berjanji pada Leeteuk hyung untuk tak mengatakannya pada kita," ucap Siwon. "Sekarang bagaimana Yesung hyung?"

"Kita tunggu saja instruksi dari Pangeran," jawab Yesung.

"Hah? Apa kau bodoh, hyung? Dia masih kecil dan tak bisa—"

"Berhenti meremehkannya, hyung!" tegur Siwon sembari menatap dingin Kangin. Kangin hanya nyengir saat mendengar teguran itu. Ia lupa bahwa sang pelindung Pangeran tengah berada diantara mereka saat ini.

* * *

Donghae menduduki salah satu kursi batu yang tertata rapi disisi meja kayu yang lumayan panjang, seperti meja perjamuan. Ditengah-tengah meja itu terdapat sebuah vas bunga berwarna perah serta setangkai bunga berwarna emas. Donghae nampak memperhatikan bunga berwarna emas yang membuatnya mengernyitkan dahi. Tangkai bunga itu berwarna hitam sedangkan kelopaknya berwarna emas.

"Itu bunga Dryads," ucap Kibum sembari mendudukkan dirinya tak jauh dari Donghae, sedangkan Sungmin memilih untuk duduk dihadapan Donghae.

"Dryads?"

"Ya, itu adalah bunga jiwa.." sahut Sungmin.

"Hah? Bunga jiwa? Maksudmu bunga itu memiliki jiwa?"

"Hahaha.. kau polos sekali.." tawa Kibum. "Bukan itu maksudnya.. Dryads adalah bunga jiwa yang suka sekali menempel di batang pohon. Dia disebut bunga jiwa karena bunga itu seakan mengambil jiwa sang pohon. Pohon itu akan cepat mati jika bunga Dryads menempel padanya."

"Lalu kenapa kalian menaruhnya di vas?"

"Tanya saja Shindong hyung.. Baiklah, Donghae.." sahut Sungmin. "Aku tak memintamu untuk mempercayai apa yang akan kukatakan, aku hanya ingin kau mendengarkan. Selebihnya terserah padamu."

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya. Sungmin menatap Kibum.

"Kita mulai dari mana, Pangeran?"

"Tentang apa kalian dan tempat apa ini." Donghae menjawab sembari menatap mata Sungmin dalam, sejujurnya ia masih merasakan amarah dalam dirinya saat melihat Sungmin. Namun ia ingin tahu semuanya, tentang Hyukjae dan sosok-sosok tadi.

"Ahh.. ya.. kau benar.." angguk Sungmin. "Ini adalah _Angellicty_. Tempat para malaikat serta peri penjaga. Dan seperti yang Eunhyuk katakan tadi. Kibum, Eunhyuk, Leeteuk hyung, Hankyung hyung, Yesung hyung dan juga Shindong hyung adalah Archangel. Pangeran adalah Archangel yang memiliki kekuatan mistik. Kekuatan mistik sangat langka dan hanya mereka yang memiliki kekuatan mistik yang akan diangkat menjadi pangeran. Karena kekuatan itulah yang sangat berkuasa ditempat ini. Dan walau ia sudah menjadi Pangeran, ia masih tak mau melepas status Archangel-nya."

"Sedangkan Eunhyuk adalah Archangel Elemental. Dia sebenarnya memiliki peranan penting di Archangel. Namun karena keputusannya yang salah itu, Henry-lah yang akhirnya mengemban tugas Eunhyuk selama ini. Tugas yang sangat berat. Namun Henry mampu melakukannya dengan baik dan beruntunglah ada beberapa Angel yang membantu Henry."

"Kenapa Henry yang melakukan itu? Bukankah dia bukan seorang Arch—apalah itu namanya?" tanya Donghae tak mengerti.

"Archangel.. dan Henry adalah peri pelindung Eunhyuk. Jadi, walau dia bukan seorang Archangel namun dia mampu melakukan tugas-tugas Eunhyuk," jawab Kibum. "Kau tak bisa memandang sebelah mata peri pelindung, karena tugasnya juga cukup berat dan mereka juga sangat hebat. Mereka yang akan mengetahui terlebih dahulu jika Archangel yang mereka lindungi tengah dalam bahaya. Dan mereka harus bisa melindungi Archangel-nya, bahkan harus rela mati demi Archangel-nya."

"Aku masih tak mengerti.." ucap Donghae.

"Kau tak perlu mengerti, kau hanya perlu tahu saja," tambah Kibum lagi. Kibum lalu mengangguk kearah Sungmin untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Yesung hyung sendiri adalah Archangel musim. Ia mengatur musim-musim yang ada di dunia _Anthropinos_."

"Musim? Tapi kenapa dipakaiannya ada tanda salib?" tanya Donghae.

"Dia orang yang tenang dan terlalu baik kadang.. di _Angellicty_ salib melambangkan kedamaian dan dia sangat suka dengan lambang itu," terang Kibum.

"Shindong hyung.. dia Archangel kesuburan," lanjut Sungmin. "Dia menjaga tanaman-tanaman yang ada di dunia _Anthropinos_ dan _Angellicty_. Tugasnya cukup sederhana dan tidak terlalu rumit, yaitu menyediakan makanan bagi tumbuh-tumbuhan. Namun dia juga orang yang sangat kuat. Tak ada yang bisa meremehkan kekuatannya. Dan dia serta Ryeowook adalah kelompok yang kuat."

"Hankyung hyung.. dia adalah Archangel peperangan. Dia memiliki strategi perang yang sangat hebat. Tugasnya adalah melindungi dunia _Anthropinos_ dari serangan-serangan dunia _Demoniac. _Dan sebenarnya dia ancaman terbesar kami. Dengan kemampuannya itu serta kedinginan hatinya, ia mampu menghancurkan _Angellicty_ dalam sekejap mata. Dia mengerti seluk-beluk _Angellicty_ dan itu akan semakin memudahkannya."

"Lalu, Leeteuk hyung adalah Archangel Seraphim yang artinya menyala-nyala. Ia memiliki nyala kasih yang paling berkobar dari yang lain dan itu membuatnya menjadi pemimpin diantara para Archangel. Tak ada yang bisa menandingi kekuatannya dan kebaikannya serta kesabaran dan ketabahannya, yah.. kecuali mungkin Iblis sialan itu yang bisa menandingi kekuatannya."

"Archangel sendiri adalah tentara langit yang mempunyai kekuasaan tertinggi. Kami para peri pelindung biasa menyebut mereka Archangel. Tugas mereka adalah mengatur keseimbangan di dunia _Angellicty_ dan dunia _Anthropinos_ dengan kemampuan yang mereka miliki itu."

"_Anthropinos_ itu..."

"_Anthropinos_ adalah manusia, sebutan kami untuk para manusia sepertimu yang tak memiliki kekuatan apapun," jelas Sungmin.

"Lalu, peri pelindung?"

"Peri pelindung adalah aku, Henry, Ryeowook.."

"Apakah Ryeowook orang yang mengantarkanku pada kalian tadi?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku tak tahu, aku tak ada disana saat kau datang, yang pasti dia peri pelindung Shindong hyung. Kenapa?"

"Tidak.. hanya saja.. aku seperti pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat.." jawab Donghae.

"Dia yang menjaga Perpustakaan," sahut Kibum. Donghae menatap Kibum sejenak dan ia pun membulatkan matanya.

"Jadi.. dia yang menjaga perpustakaan kota itu?" tanya Donghae.

"Sebenarnya, kami para peri penjaga menyamar menjadi _Anthropinos_ untuk menjaga Leeteuk hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung.. takut-takut jika Iblis dan Serigala sialan itu mengganggu mereka," desis Sungmin sembari mengepalkan jemarinya. "Dan dugaanku benar. Mereka mulai menyerang orang terdekat Leeteuk hyung, termasuk aku. Bahkan kau pun hampir terbunuh oleh Iblis brengsek itu!"

"Seseorang yang kau panggil Kyu itu?" tanya Donghae sembari bergidik, mengingat kejadian waktu itu benar-benar membuatnya merinding. Sungmin mengangguk. "Lalu kenapa ingatan kedua orang itu dihapuskan?"

"Saat itu terjadi perang besar-besaran antara dunia _Demoniac_ dan dunia _Angellicty_. Lux Ferre sang pemimpin dunia _Demoniac _saat itu berencana menghancurkan _Angellicty_. Banyak yang mati saat itu, bahkan Archangel pun banyak yang terluka. Dan saat itu Archangel yang masih mampu berdiri tegak hanya Leeteuk hyung dan Pangeran. Leeteuk hyung menggunakan separuh kekuatannya untuk menghancurkan Lux Ferre. Lux Ferre pun hancur dan Leeteuk hyung menjadi lemah karena kehilangan separuh kekuatannya. Ia pun memilih untuk menghilangkan ingatannya dan pergi ke dunia _Anthropinos_."

"Kenapa?"

"Archangel yang sudah kehilangan kekuatannya tak akan bisa melakukan apapun lagi," jawab Sungmin sembari mengepalkan jemarinya. Ia seakan menyesali kejadian waktu itu. "Dengan separuh kekuatan yang dimilikinya, ia pergi ke dunia _Anthropinos_ dan menghilangkan seluruh ingatannya tentang _Angellicty_ dan semuanya."

"Lalu dengan Hyukjae?"

"Aku pikir dia bodoh menghilangkan ingatannya seperti itu.." sahut Kibum. Sungmin mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Kibum.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?"

"Saat itu dia terluka, tapi memang tak separah yang lain," jelas Kibum. "Melihat Leeteuk hyung ingin menghilangkan ingatannya membuat Eunhyuk hyung ketakutan. Karena bagi dia hanya Leeteuk hyung yang mampu mengendalikan semua situasi. Jadi dia membagikan kekuatannya kepada Archangel yang terluka lalu ikut turun ke dunia _Anthropinos_."

"Hanya karena itu?" tanya Donghae.

"Bukan hanya itu, dia juga ingin menjaga Leeteuk hyung," jawab Sungmin. "Tapi ternyata keputusannya itu salah besar. Setelah ia kehilangan ingata tentang _Angellicty_, kehidupannya menjadi kacau. Ia seperti orang aneh dan menjadi seorang _gay_. Tapi tentang aku yang menjadi pacarnya itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan.. Aku tak pernah berpacaran dengannya, hanya saja aku memasukkan memori itu keingatannya karena dia memang seorang _gay_. Jadi aku sengaja memasukkan ingatan itu. Untuk Leeteuk hyung, aku hanya memasukkan memori bahwa aku adalah seseorang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Karena itulah dia selalu berusaha melindungi dan menjagaku. Tapi ternyata semua itu malah semakin membuat semuanya menjadi kacau. Leeteuk hyung jadi membenci Eunhyuk."

Donghae termenung mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar itu. Walau sebenarnya ia masih bingung dengan semua penjelasan itu, namun ia sedikit memahaminya. Dan kini ia menyadarinya, Hyukjae sebenarnya bukanlah seorang _gay_.. tapi.. bagaimana dengan dirinya?

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kalian meminta Hyukjae dan Jungsoo hyung kembali kalau kekuatan mereka sudah tak ada?" tanya Donghae berusaha mengacuhkan sesuatu dirongga dadanya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Semua karena penghianat itu," jawab Sungmin. "Jika bukan karena dia, Leeteuk hyung dan Eunhyuk pasti masih bisa hidup dengan tenang di dunia kalian tanpa memikirkan lagi keadaan di sini. Beberapa Archangel setuju untuk menarik Leeteuk hyung serta Eunhyuk kembali ke _Angellicty_. Mereka tak peduli jika kekuatan mereka tak kembali, mereka hanya perlu ingatan Leeteuk hyung kembali agar pengkhianat itu tak lebih terjerumus dari ini."

"Kyuhyun.. dia menjual jiwanya pada Iblis," terang Kibum saat melihat kebingungan diwajah Donghae. "Dia adalah salah satu Archangel yang disiapkan untuk menggantikan posisi Leeteuk hyung, keputusan tepat yang diambil Leeteuk hyung sebelum menghilangkan ingatannya. Itulah yang ada dipikiran kami saat itu. Namun ternyata anak itu lebih memilih bergabung dengan Iblis dan itu membuat posisinya menjadi lebih tinggi dari Iblis yang lain karena statusnya yang sebagai calon Archangel Seraphim. Ia diangkat menjadi seorang pangeran dan menjadikannya sosok yang paling berkuasa di _Demoniac, _menggantikan Lux Ferre yang saat itu telah hancur."

"Ia berencana menghancurkan _Angellicty_ dan juga duniamu," sambung Sungmin. "Dan kami tak akan bisa menghentikannya karena ia termasuk sosok yang kejam untuk ukuran Iblis muda. Belum lagi ia dibantu oleh serigala brengsek itu. Aku heran, kenapa dia mau membantu Iblis seperti dia!"

"Karena dia kejam dan tak berperasaan," sahut Kibum. "Dan hanya Leeteuk hyung yang mampu mengendalikan anak itu karena dulu anak itu berada dibawah didikan Leeteuk hyung."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Hyukjae? Kenapa ingatannya juga harus dikembalikan?"

"Karena hanya Eunhyuk yang memegang kunci ingatan Leeteuk hyung. Leeteuk hyung mempercayakan ingatannya pada Eunhyuk dan sekali lagi, itu adalah kebodohan Eunhyuk, ia tak mengatakan pada kami tentang kunci ingatan itu sebelum ia menghilangkan ingatannya."

"Apa yang terjadi jika Iblis itu berhasil menghancurkan kalian?" tanya Donghae.

"Kegelapan.." jawab Kibum. "Itu yang akan terjadi dengan bumi tempat dimana kalian tinggal. Akan terjadi bencana besar disana dan tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Kelaparan, sengsara, bencana dan siksaan akan terjadi."

"Tak bisakah kalian melakukan sesuatu?" pinta Donghae. Ia terdengar ketakutan. "Ini terdengar seperti akhir dunia. Tak bisakah kalian melakukan sesuatu? Membantu Hyukjae mengembalikan ingatan Jungsoo hyung?" Sungmin dan Kibum menggeleng pelan.

"Hanya Eunhyuk yang mampu melakukannya, walau aku ragu akan itu. Namun aku berharap Eunhyuk mampu mengembalikan ingatan Leeteuk hyung. Jika ingatannya masih tetap tak bisa kembali, aku yakin kita semua akan hancur dan tak akan ada lagi yang tersisa di dunia ini selain kegelapan dan siksaan."

Donghae merasa tubuhnya melemas saat mendengar penuturan terakhir Kibum. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika itu benar-benar terjadi dengan buminya, tempat tinggalnya.

_~to be continued~_

* * *

_holla my readers..  
Final Zone comeback dengan chapter 6 yang lumayan panjang..  
hmm.. maaf jika ini terlalu panjang, karena aku berusaha menjelaskan secara rinci tentang Eunhyuk dan yang lainnya..  
dan maaf juga jika masih belum jelas tentang pendeskripsian mereka..  
berharap kalian sedikit mengerti dengan status mereka.. xD_

_nah...  
semoga chapter ini mampu menjawab semua pertanyaan kalian.. ^^_

_dan aku selalu lupa untuk mengucapkan ini..  
terima kasih yang sudah setia mereview Final Zone dari awal hingga sekarang dan mungkin hingga akhir nanti..  
dan terima kasih juga yang sudah mau menjadikan Final Zone sebagai fanfic Favoritnya..  
dan juga terima kasih yang sudah mau memFollow Final Zone.._

_the last word...  
review please, dear.. ;)_


	7. Leeteuk Short Memory

**_Tenshi 39 Production_**

**_Present_**

**_Fantasy Adventure_**

**_Fanfiction_**

* * *

"Tak bisakah kalian melakukan sesuatu?" pinta Donghae. Ia terdengar ketakutan. "Ini terdengar seperti akhir dunia. Tak bisakah kalian melakukan sesuatu? Membantu Hyukjae mengembalikan ingatan Jungsoo hyung?" Sungmin dan Kibum menggeleng pelan.

"Hanya Eunhyuk yang mampu melakukannya, walau aku ragu akan itu. Namun aku berharap Eunhyuk mampu mengembalikan ingatan Leeteuk hyung. Jika ingatannya masih tetap tak bisa kembali, aku yakin kita semua akan hancur dan tak akan ada lagi yang tersisa di dunia ini selain kegelapan dan siksaan."

Donghae merasa tubuhnya melemas saat mendengar penuturan terakhir Kibum. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika itu benar-benar terjadi dengan buminya, tempat tinggalnya.

* * *

**Final Zone**

**Chp. 7**

**©Sansan Kurai**

**2014**

* * *

"Ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa lama aku berada disini?" tanya Donghae.

"Emm, aku rasa sudah hampir 3 bulan," jawab Sungmin sembari mengusap dagunya.

"APA?!"

* * *

Eunhyuk nampak mengangkat tangan kanannya dan pintu batu dihadapannya itu pun bergeser. Eunhyuk segera masuk diikuti oleh Jungsoo.

Jungsoo nampak mengamati ruangan bernuansa putih keemasan itu. Dan di ruang itu hanya ada sebuah kursi _king size_ dengan bertahtakan permata. Seperti kursi yang biasa digunakan oleh para Raja jaman dahulu, itulah yang ada dipikiran Jungsoo.

"Jungsoo hyung.." panggil Eunhyuk pelan. "Mari kita mulai.."

"Dengar Hyukjae! Aku tak suka dipaksa! Jika sampai akhir aku tak mengingat apapun, cepat bawa aku pergi dari sini!" perintah Jungsoo sembari mengalihkan tatapannya dari kursi itu.

"Segera Jungsoo hyung," jawab Eunhyuk. "Aku akan segera membawamu pergi dari sini jika ingatanmu benar-benar tak kembali."

"Bagus!" angguk Jungsoo. "Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Duduklah," pinta Eunhyuk sembari menunjuk sebuah kursi berwarna putih keemasan tak jauh dihadapannya. Jungsoo sempat terdiam mendengar permintaan Eunhyuk. Namun melihat Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya pasti, Jungsoo pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kursi itu.

Nyaman, itulah yang dirasakan Jungsoo saat ia mendudukkan dirinya dikursi itu. Walau dari jauh ia merasa bahwa kursi itu mungkin terasa dingin. Namun setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya, kursi itu terasa hangat. Seperti ada seseorang yang beberapa saat lalu beranjak dari kursi itu. Jungsoo membelai lengan kursi itu dan entah kenapa ujung bibirnya tertarik.

Eunhyuk memperhatikan semua gerak-gerik Jungsoo dan ia pun menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

"_Sekarang_," batin Eunhyuk sembari membuka kedua telapak tangannya dan muncul sebuah botol berukuran sebesar jari kelingkingnya yang ujung botolnya tertutup oleh sumbat berwarna emas berukirkan sayap. Botol itu kosong dan entah mengapa senyum dibibir Eunhyuk tiba-tiba menghilang saat melihat botol itu. Gurat kekecewaanpun tak dapat disembunyikan olehnya. Perlahan Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati Jungsoo yang masih mengamati kursi yang tengah didudukinya.

"Hyung.. ambillah ini.."

Jungsoo menatap botol kecil itu lalu mengambilnya. Diperhatikannya botol kecil itu lalu beralih kewajah Eunhyuk.

"Harus aku apakan ini?" tanya Jungsoo.

"Bukalah dan kau akan tahu," jawab Eunhyuk sembari menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Jungsoo terdiam sembari terus mengamati botol kecil yang kosong itu. Ia kembali menatap Eunhyuk sejenak, seperti menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Ini kosong, kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk membukanya?" tanya Jungsoo. "Ini bukan obat bius atau hal semacam itu kan?"

"Tidak.. buka saja," ucap Eunhyuk dengan sabar.

"Ini tak akan membunuhku?" selidik Jungsoo. Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, aku mempercayaimu."

Jungsoo mengangkat botol itu tepat kedepan wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya, lalu dengan tangan kanannya ia menarik sumbat botol itu. Tiba-tiba keluarlah asap berwarna putih dari botol kecil itu dan detik berikutnya Jungsoo pun jatuh pingsan. Botol kecil serta sumbat botol itu terlepas dari tangan Jungsoo, membentur lantai batu dan langsung pecah berkeping-keping.

"Tidak baik.." gumam Eunhyuk. "Hatinya masih tak mau menerima siapa dia sebenarnya. Jika seperti ini akan sangat sulit memasukkan seluruh ingatannya."

Eunhyuk menghampiri Jungsoo yang kini tengah terkulai. Ia menegakkan tubuh Jungsoo agar bersandar kesandaran kursi.

"Hatimu sekeras batu, hyung," gumam Eunhyuk lagi. "Aku harus membuatmu kehilangan kesadaran."

Eunhyuk mundur beberapa langkah sembari terus menatap Jungsoo lekat. Sejenak ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

_"_**_Lui ym mi Chithaeglir. Faeg reviar min eryd. Dravar 'elaidh a narthar_**

**_noer. Droeg athradar i thewair. In edain 'rogar a phadar na i thelaith. I_**

**_miss ah i chˆın egledhiar. I minn mabar dhring a 'rynd a maethar. Binn_**

**_rim gwannar ah in faeg farar in edain._**_"_[1]

"Hyung, ingatlah hari itu.." gumam Eunhyuk sembari menundukkan kepalanya dan cahaya berwarna putih menyilaukan nampak menyeruak memenuhi ruangan itu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_"Eunhyuk, kau tak apa?!" seru Leeteuk sembari berusaha meraih lengan Eunhyuk yang ada dibawahnya. Reruntuhan istana Angellicty benar-benar membuatnya kesulitan meraih tangan dan Eunhyuk terlihat sudah kehabisan tenaga. Pandangannya juga sedikit terganggu karena awan hitam yang hampir mendominasi Angellicty._

_"Aku tak apa hyung," jawab Eunhyuk yang kini tengah terengah. Ia benar-benar kehabisan tenaga._

_"Dimana Henry?!" tanya Leeteuk._

_"Dia.. terluka parah hyung.." jawab Eunhyuk. "Aku telah membawanya ke camp penyembuhan."_

_"A—apa? Dia terluka parah!" teriak Leeteuk. "Jadi kau sedari tadi sendirian?! Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lain?"_

_"Mereka masih bertarung dengan—"_

_"Leeteuk hyung! Eunhyuk! Awas!"_

_Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya bersamaan ke arah barat dan mereka segera memisahkan diri saat melihat sebuah tombak berwarna hitam pekat melesat dengan cepat tepat kearah mereka._

_Sreeettttt!_

_Leeteuk menggeram melihat tombak Iblis itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan mendapati sang Raja Iblis Lux Ferre tengah menatapnya dengan dingin._

_"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu Seraphim," ucap Lux Ferre sembari tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kuhancurkan kau!"_

_"Tak semudah itu, Lux Ferre," ucap Leeteuk. Ia membuka telapak tangan kanannya dan muncullah pedang panjang berwarna keemasan._

_"Kau adalah sumber dari pergerakan mereka," desis Lux Ferre. "Jika aku menghancurkanmu, maka hancurlah mereka semua. Dengan begitu akan sangat mudah bagiku untuk menghancurkan Pangeran dan juga Angellicty. Setelah itu aku akan melenyapkan Anthropinos tak berguna itu."_

_"Kau tak akan bisa menyentuh semuanya.." ujar Leeteuk sembari mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pedangnya._

_"Leeteuk hyung.." Leeteuk yang sudah siap menyerang Lux Ferre pun menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejutlah ia._

_"Pangeran! Apa yang kau lakukan disini! Pergi! Panggil Siwon!" seru Leeteuk._

_"Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu melawan Lux Ferre sendirian!" ucap Kibum tenang sembari menyiapkan busur serta anak panahnya, begitu juga dengan sebuah pedang panjang berwarna emas yang terikat dipinggangnya._

_"Aku juga.." sahut Eunhyuk tiba-tiba._

_"Aku tak main-main! Pergilah kalian dari sini!" pinta Leeteuk. "Aku tak ingin kalian berdua hancur. Kalian adalah harapan bagi Angellicty dan Anthropinos. Jika kalian tak ada, apa yang akan terjadi dengan kedua dunia itu?"_

_"Kami juga akan semakin hancur jika kami membiarkan Leeteuk hyung melawan dia sendirian!"_

_"Sungmin!" kaget Leeteuk._

_"Aku sudah selesai dengan mereka yang ada disana, saatnya aku melindungi apa yang harus aku lindungi," ucap Sungmin. "Kau hampir terkena tombaknya jika aku tak meneriakimu tadi!"_

_"Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Kau tak bisa—" _

_"Dia bisa menjaga diri sendiri saat ini!" tegas Sungmin._

_"Ta—Tapi.."_

_ "Serang!" seru Kibum sebelum Leeteuk selesai mengucapkan kata-katanya._

_Kibum yang beberapa saat lalu berseru pun telah lenyap dari sisi Leeteuk dan berpindah ke sisi Lux Ferre. Dengan cepat Kibum mencabut pedangnya dan menyerang Lux Ferre. Sedangkan Eunhyuk telah menyiapkan sebuah rantai emas, rantai yang biasa digunakannya untuk mengikat Iblis yang berani mengganggu di dunia Anthropinos. Sungmin sendiri nampak mengeluarkan pedangnya._

_"Kalian bodoh!" batin Leeteuk, namun ia kini tengah memegang pedangnya dengan mantap dan mulai berlari kearah Lux Ferre yang tengah diserang tanpa henti oleh Kibum, Sungmin dan juga Eunhyuk secara bersamaan._

_"Aku harus menikamnya setelah itu aku harus memenggal kepalanya," batin Leeteuk sembari menatap pedangnya lalu menyalurkan kekuatannya pada pedang itu. Pedang itu nampak bersinar lalu kembali meredup. Dengan mantap Leeteuk memegang pedang dengan kedua tangannya, siap menikam jantung Lux Ferre jika Eunhyuk tidak menabraknya dengan keras. Tubuh keduanya pun tergeletak di lantai batu yang dingin._

_"Argh!" erang Eunhyuk sembari memegang lengan kanannya yang mulai meneteskan cairan kental berwarna merah._

_"Hyuk!"_

_"Jangan pedulikan aku! Cepat bantu Pangeran!" bentak Eunhyuk. Leeteuk menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejutlah ia saat melihat Sungmin yang sudah terluka cukup parah, namun peri pelindungnya itu masih berusaha untuk menebas kepala sang Raja Iblis. Sedangkan Kibum nampak berdiri agak jauh dari Lux Ferre agar bisa dengan leluasa melepaskan anak panahnya._

_"LUX FERRE!" teriak Leeteuk. Ia kini berlari cepat kearah Lux Ferre sembari menghunuskan pedangnya yang kini menyala terang. Sang Raja Iblis nampak menyeringai saat melihat Leeteuk. Lux Ferre pun memukul Sungmin hingga Sungmin terkapar dan tak bergerak._

_"Sungmin hyung!" seru Kibum dan ia pun menghentikan serangannya dan segera menghampiri Sungmin._

_"Gawat!" batin Kibum. "Jika Sungmin hyung sampai tak sadarkan diri, bisa-bisa Leeteuk hyung.."_

_Dengan cepat Kibum menolehkan kepalanya kearah Leeteuk yang kini tengah menerjang Lux Ferre dengan pedangnya._

_Srattt!_

_Leeteuk berhenti tepat dihadapan Lux Ferre dengan pedang yang terarah kejantung Lux Ferre._

_"Kau mau menikamku?" tanya Lux Ferre. Leeteuk menyeringai._

_"Tidak," jawab Leeteuk. "Aku akan menebas kepalamu!"_

_"JANGAN!" teriak Kibum._

_"Kau akan mati," ucap Lux Ferre._

_"Aku akan melakukannya jika itu demi Angellicty," ujar Leeteuk._

_"Leeteuk hyung!"_

_Leeteuk mengarahkan tangannya keatas dan muncullah asap tipis dari tangannya, sesaat kemudian tempatnya berdiri bersama dengan Lux Ferre telah dilingkupi oleh sesuatu yang tak terlihat dan itu benar-benar membuat Kibum menggeram marah. Kibum berlari menghampiri Leeteuk. Namun, saat hanya tinggal beberapa senti, tubuhnya terpental dengan keras dan membuatnya terjatuh dengan bunyi debuman yang cukup keras._

_"Hyung bodoh! Jangan lakukan itu!" seru Kibum dan ia pun berlari kearah Sungmin yang kini tengah pingsan. "Sungmin hyung! Ayo bangun! Jangan biarkan hyung bodoh kita itu menyerahkan nyawanya! Sungmin hyung! Bangun! Kau harus menebas kepala Lux Ferre! Bangunlah hyung!"_

_"Pangeran.."_

_"Eunhyuk hyung.. Dia.. dia akan menebas kepala Lux Ferre! Hentikan dia!"_

_Namun Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya dan Kibum pun melemas. Ia tahu.. ia sangat tahu.. tak akan ada yang bisa melewati pelindung yang telah dibuat oleh Leeteuk itu. Dialihkanlah tatapannya kearah Leeteuk._

_"Panggil yang lain, Eunhyuk hyung!" perintah Kibum dingin._

_"Untuk apa Pangeran?" tanya Eunhyuk._

_"PANGGIL YANG LAIN!" bentak Kibum. Eunhyuk terdiam sejenak namun akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera menyingkir dari tempat itu._

_Leeteuk kini tengah menyeringai sembari menatap lekat mata merah Lux Ferre. Leeteuk memantapkan pedang yang tergenggam erat ditangannya sembari mengontrol kekuatan yang disalurkannya kepada pedangnya._

_"Selamat tinggal.." batin Leeteuk dan ia pun berteriak kencang sembari mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat. Lux Ferre yang melihat pergerakan Leeteuk pun memilih untuk mundur._

_Jleb!_

_Lux Ferre nampak membelalakkan matanya saat melihat pedang Leeteuk yang menancap tepat kejantungnya. Leeteuk menyeringai melihat keterkejutan dimata dan wajah Lux Ferre._

_"Kau terlalu meremehkanku.." ucap Leeteuk dan Leeteuk pun menusukkan lebih dalam pedangnya, menembus jantung Lux Ferre. Lux Ferre pun berteriak kesakitan, belum lagi cahaya yang terpancar dari pedang itu membuatnya tak bisa melihat apapun. Dia kesakitan dan Leeteuk tersenyum melihatnya. "Kau hancur, Lux Ferre.."_

_Teriakan serta raungan keluar dari mulut Lux Ferre. Terdengar begitu keras dan membuat para Angel serta Archangel yang masih bertarung dengan para Iblis pun terdiam saat mendengar teriakan yang sungguh sangat memekakkan telinga itu. Archangel dapat melihat ada gurat ketakutan diwajah Iblis-Iblis disekeliling mereka._

_Pyasss.._

_Leeteuk mendesah lega saat kegelapan yang beberapa saat lalu hampir mendominasi Angellicty kini nampak memudar. Leeteuk membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat bahwa Kibum tengah berlari menyongsong dirinya. Leeteuk menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya._

_"Selesai, Pangeran.." gumam Leeteuk. Kibum segera menangkap tubuh Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba saja melemah._

_"Hyung bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kibum. Tak ada kemarahan dalam nada suaranya, malahan Kibum terlihat sangat khawatir melihat kondisi Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba melemah. "Kau hanya menikamnya, kenapa kau menjadi lemah?"_

_"Aku tak melakukan apapun Pangeran," jawab Leeteuk sembari tersenyum._

_"Jangan katakan kalau hyung menggunakan kekuatan hyung untuk—"_

_"Cukup Pangeran," sela Leeteuk. "Yang terpenting sekarang Lux Ferre telah hancur dan Pangeran serta Angellicty selamat."_

_"Hyung bodoh! Hyung bodoh!" ucap Kibum berkali-kali sembari memeluk Leeteuk erat. Tiba-tiba tubuh keduanya pun menghilang, begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Kibum menggunakan kekuatannya untuk memindahkan tubuh mereka ke camp penyembuhan._

_"Tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan untukku disini, Pangeran," ucap Leeteuk saat melihat Kibum tengah menggendongnya kesalah satu tempat tidur yang masih kosong._

_"Mereka harus bisa melakukan sesuatu!" tegas Kibum._

_"Pangeran.. ku mohon.." ucap Leeteuk sembari menggenggam lengan Kibum, meminta Kibum untuk berhenti dan menurunkannya. Kibum tak mau menatap mata Leeteuk yang nampak memohon padanya. Kibum paling tidak bisa menatap mata teduh Leeteuk disaat seperti ini. Ini terlalu berat untuknya._

_"Pangeran! Leeteuk hyung!"_

_Kibum menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Eunhyuk tengah menghampiri mereka sembari tertatih._

_"A—apa yang terjadi denganmu hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk._

_"Dimana yang lain hyung?" tanya Kibum._

_"Para Archangel terluka Pangeran, aku sudah membawa mereka ke camp penyembuhan di sisi Timur," jawab Eunhyuk._

_"Pangeran.. tolonglah.." pinta Leeteuk lagi dan Kibum pun akhirnya menurunkan Leeteuk dari gendongannya. Namun Kibum tetap tak melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Leeteuk. "Aku ingin melihat Sungmin.."_

_Leeteuk pun berjalan pelan menuju tempat tidur dimana Sungmin tengah berbaring. Para penyembuh telah merawat Sungmin dengan cepat beberapa saat lalu dan Sungmin terlihat tengah tertidur pulas._

_Leeteuk mendudukkan dirinya disisi tempat tidur. Dibelainya kepala Sungmin, senyum tulus kembali tergambar dibibirnya yang kini terlihat memutih._

_"Leeteuk hyung!"_

_Teriakan itu membuat beberapa perawat menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu masuk camp. Dan disana terdapat seorang Angel muda dengan wajah pucat pasi. Angel muda itu berlari menghampiri Leeteuk, menuburuknya pelan lalu memeluknya erat._

_"Hyung-ah.. apa yang.. hiks.. telah kau lakukan?"_

_"Kyu.. sudahlah... jangan menangis.." bisik Leeteuk sembari mengusap lembut kepala Angel muda itu. "Dengar.. aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada kalian.."_

_Angel muda itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Leeteuk yang kini mulai memutih. Leeteuk mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menyapukannya keatas tubuh Sungmin. Sesaat kemudian Sungmin nampak bergerak-gerak gelisah dan kelopak matanyapun terbuka perlahan._

_"Sungmin.. bangunlah.." pinta Leeteuk dan perlahan Sungmin pun mendudukkan dirinya sembari menatap Leeteuk._

_"Astaga! Leeteuk hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan!" jerit Sungmin histeris saat melihat wajah pucat Leeteuk._

_"Tenanglah Sungmin.." pinta Leeteuk. "Aku ingin kalian semua mendengarkan ini.. Kalian pasti sudah sangat tahu dan mengerti apa yang akan terjadi dengan para Archangel yang sudah kehilangan kekuatannya.. Kyuhyun.."_

_"Archangel yang sudah tak memiliki kekuatan sama sekali sudah tak berguna di sunia Angellicty. Jadi, Archangel harus sangat hati-hati menggunakan kekuatannya dan untuk para peri pelindung, mereka harus menjaga Archangel-nya dengan sangat baik agar Archangel-nya mampu menjaga kekuatannya," jelas Kyuhyun._

_"Kau pintar.." ucap Leeteuk sembari mengacak rambut ikal Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang biasanya sangat senang jika Leeteuk melakukan itu, kini ia hanya terdiam menatap wajah Leeteuk._

_"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk. Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk._

_"Tolong jaga ingatanku untukku Eunhyuk-ah," pinta Leeteuk. "Aku akan pergi ke dunia Antrhopinos dan menjalani hidupku disana."_

_"Apa?!" teriak Kibum._

_"Pangeran.." panggil Leeteuk pelan. "Aku sudah tak berguna disini. Jadi, sebelum aku diusir oleh—"_

_"Siapa yang berani mengusirmu!" marah Kibum. "Tak ada yang boleh mengusirmu hyung!"_

_"Pangeran.. dengarkan aku.." pinta Leeteuk. "Aku tak ingin membuat keributan disini.. jadi, sebelum keributan itu terjadi aku lebih baik pergi dari tempat ini. Namun, jika suatu saat kalian membutuhkanku.. panggillah aku dan aku akan siap menerima panggilan itu.."_

_"Tapi hyung—"_

_"Dan aku sudah mendiskusikan ini sebelumnya pada para petinggi." Leeteuk memotong protesan yang akan keluar dari bibir Sungmin. "Kyuhyun akan menggantikan posisiku.. mereka telah menyetujui itu jauh sebelum peperangan ini dimulai.."_

_"Hyung. Ku mohon jangan seperti ini.." pinta Eunhyuk._

_"Semua sudah terjadi Eunhyuk-ah dan keputusanku ini memang harus segera dilakukan," ucap Leeteuk._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

.

Eunhyuk membuka kedua matanya dan ia termenung saat melihat sosok dihadapannya kini tengah terdiam sembari menatap dirinya.

"Leeteuk.. hyung.." panggil Eunhyuk hati-hati.

"Eunhyuk-ah.."

"Leeteuk Hyung.." bisik Eunhyuk pelan dan ia pun menghambur kepelukan Leeteuk.

"Eunhyuk-ah.. aku.. kembali?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Iya hyung.. iya.. kau kembali.. kau telah kembali hyung.."

"Tapi.."

Eunhyuk melepas pelukannya dan menatap kedua mata Leeteuk.

"Tapi apa hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kekuatanku.. kekuatanku.." Leeteuk nampak terbata sembari menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang terbuka.

_~to be continued~_

* * *

[1]_Saat yang buruk di pegunungan berkabut. Iblis di pegunungan. Mereka menebang pohon dan menyalakan lidah-lidah api. Serigala menyeberangi hutan. Manusia ketakutan dan pergi ke dataran. Para wanita dan anak-anak pergi ke pengasingan. Orang-orang berebut palu dan berkelompok dan melawan. Banyak pria meninggal dan Iblis memburu manusia._

* * *

_Final Zone back... xD  
ehehe... maaf sedikit terlambat... ^^v  
akhir-akhir ini saya keranjingan game online.. xD  
jadi konsentrasi saya berpusat kesana..  
belum lagi, pekerjaan saya yang membuat saya benar2 sakit kepala.. :3_

_tapi tenang saja...  
saya tetap akan mengupdatenya kok... ^^  
saya usahakan cepat dan memuaskan... ^^_

_oh iya..  
membaca review kalian dichapter kemaren benar-benar membuat saya terbengong-bengong...  
namun, setelah saya makan, telan dan saya cerna saya baru paham apa maksud reviewnya... xD_

_ada yang minta Hae-nya jadi gay.. xD  
trus... ada yg bilang klo ada typo.. xD  
trus... ada yg bilang klo feel-nya kurang... xD  
truss... truss... ada yg bilang klo kurang panjang... :3  
trus.. ada yg kaget klo kyu jadi pengkhianat... xD  
trus.. trus... ada yg nanya itu hangeng putus asa ato terpengaruh.. xD  
trusssss... trusss... ada yg bilang kok udah mo tamat... xD_

pertama..  
minta Hae jadi gay? ntar saya nanya dulu deh sama Hyuk, dia mau nggak sama Hae... xD  
kedua..  
ada typo? padahal saya udah usir si jauh2.. saya nggak tau kenapa dia masih setia aja dateng kefanfic saya.. xD  
ketiga..  
feel-nya kurang? soalnya tangan saya ngetik nggak pernah pake feel... xD  
keempat..  
apa?! kurang panjang?! Anda bilang kurang panjang?! hmm... emang sih... :3  
kelima..  
kok Kyu jadi pengkhinat? saya juga nggak tahu.. coba aja deh baca chp. kemaren... xD  
keenam..  
Hangeng itu terserang setres akut, soalnya Heenim ikutan WGM.. xD  
ketujuh..  
tamat? siapa yg bilang mo tamat? tamat nggaknya tergantung ide sih... xD

okey..  
sekian dulu cuap2 dari saya..  
sekarang giliran Anda untuk cuap2 pada saya..  
boleh deh panjangan..  
pendek juga nggak papa asalkan berbobot... xD


	8. Chapter 8

**_Tenshi 39 Production_**

**_Present_**

**_Fantasy Adventure_**

**_Fanfiction_**

* * *

Eunhyuk membuka kedua matanya dan ia termenung saat melihat sosok dihadapannya kini tengah terdiam sembari menatap dirinya.

"Leeteuk.. hyung.." panggil Eunhyuk hati-hati.

"Eunhyuk-ah.."

"Leeteuk Hyung.." bisik Eunhyuk pelan dan ia pun menghambur kepelukan Leeteuk.

"Eunhyuk-ah.. aku.. kembali?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Iya hyung.. iya.. kau kembali.. kau telah kembali hyung.."

"Tapi.."

Eunhyuk melepas pelukannya dan menatap kedua mata Leeteuk.

"Tapi apa hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kekuatanku.. kekuatanku.." Leeteuk nampak terbata sembari menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang terbuka.

* * *

**Final Zone**

**Chp. 8**

**©Sansan Kurai**

**2014**

* * *

"Maaf hyung.." bisik Eunhyuk sembari menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tak bisa mengembalikan kekuatanmu."

Melihat Eunhyuk yang nampak kecewa, Leeteuk pun menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya.

"Tak apa Eunhyuk-ah, yang terpenting sekarang aku sudah berada disini," ucap Leeteuk. "Ada apa? Apa ada masalah serius sampai kau mengembalikan ingatanku?"

"Apa hyung tak mengingat apapun selama hyung menjadi _Anthropinos_?" tanya Eunhyuk sembari menatap wajah Leeteuk lekat. Leeteuk terdiam sejenak lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Eunhyuk pun mengerutkan keningnya, antara bingung dan juga heran.

Ia sendiri masih mengingat dengan jelas apa yang ia lakukan selama ia menjadi _Anthropinos_, tapi kenapa hyungnya ini tidak mengingatnya sama sekali? Padahal beberapa saat lalu dia masih menjadi seorang _Anthropinos_.

"Hyung benar-benar tak mengingat apapun?" tanya Eunhyuk. Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aneh.."

"Apanya yang aneh?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Aneh saja hyung.." jawab Eunhyuk. "Hyung sama sekali tak mengingat apa yang telah hyung lakukan selama hyung menjadi seorang _Anthropinos_, sedangkan aku saja sampai sekarang masih bisa mengingat apa saja yang telah ku lakukan saat aku menjadi _Anthropinos_.."

"Kau.. menjadi.. _Anthropinos_?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Eh? Ah.. itu.. aku.." Eunhyuk nampak salah tingkah saat Leeteuk memperhatikannya penuh selidik dan akhirnya Eunhyuk pun mendesah pelan. "Baiklah.. aku mengaku.. aku mengikuti jejakmu hyung.."

"A—apa?"

"Ya.." angguk Eunhyuk. "Setelah hyung memutuskan untuk turun ke dunia _Anthropinos_, aku pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi bersamamu. Aku membagikan seluruh kekuatanku pada Archangel yang terluka lalu aku turun ke dunia _Anthropinos_. Tunggu sebentar! Tapi kenapa kekuatanku bisa kembali?"

"Kekuatanmu pasti akan kembali karena kau membagikan kekuatanmu pada sesama Archangel," jelas Leeteuk setelah ia terdiam sejenak. "Sebanyak apapun kau membagikan kekuatanmu pada Archangel, kekuatanmu tak akan pernah menghilang. Sangat berbeda dengan mereka yang kehilangan kekuatannya karena bertarung."

"Jadi.. sebenarnya hyung sudah tahu jika kekuatan hyung tak akan kembali?" tanya Eunhyuk. Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Jadi.. kenapa kau mengembalikan ingatanku?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Kyuhyun.." ucap Eunhyuk. "Kyuhyun menjual jiwanya pada Iblis." Leeteuk membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. Leeteuk pun terdiam cukup lama, berusaha menenangkan hatinya.

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanya Leeteuk pelan.

"6 bulan setelah hyung pergi ke _Anthropinos_," jawab Eunhyuk. "Dan itu berarti sudah hampir 5 tahun."

* * *

"Jadi, Yesung hyung.." ujar Shindong. "Apa kau yakin Eunhyuk mampu mengembalikan ingatan Leeteuk hyung?"

"Aku rasa dia sanggup," jawab Yesung tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun. "Hanya saja.. aku sangat ragu jika kekuatan Leeteuk hyung akan kembali.. hanya itu masalah terbesar yang kita miliki."

"Ya, kau benar hyung.." angguk Henry. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan jika kekuatan Leeteuk hyung tak kembali? Apa kita tetap akan menyerang _Demoniac_?"

"Pasti.."

Shindong, Yesung, Henry, Siwon, Ryeowook dan juga Kangin menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu masuk dan terkejutlah mereka saat mendapati Leeteuk tengah menatap sendu kearah mereka. Dibelakangnya telah berdiri Eunhyuk yang hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum melihat keterkejutan teman-temannya.

"Hyung!" seru mereka semua sembari berlari menghambur memeluk Leeteuk. Leeteuk pun hanya merentangkan tangannya dan menerima pelukan mereka semua.

"Senang bisa mengingat kalian lagi," ucap Leeteuk setelah mereka melepaskan pelukannya. "Kalian melakukannya dengan baik, hmm?"

Mereka semua menganggukkan kepalanya, Leeteuk pun tersenyum.

"Hyung... kekuatanmu.." Shindong menggantung pertanyaannya sembari menatap Leeteuk penuh harap. Leeteuk pun hanya tersenyum pasrah sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Shindong serta yang lain mendesah kecewa melihat gelengan kepala Leeteuk.

"Jangan kecewa seperti itu," pinta Leeteuk. "Tanpa kekuatanku kalian pun masih mampu membawa Kyuhyun kembali kemari. Emm.. dimana Hankyung dan Zhoumi?"

"Hankyung dan Zhoumi pergi ke pos mereka," jawab Ryeowook sembari mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku.. perlu bicara dengan mereka Ryeowook lalu.. dimana Pangeran dan Sungmin?"

"Mereka sedang berbicara dengan seorang _Anthropinos_.." jawab Kangin, ia juga mengerutkan keningnya sembari menatap Leeteuk intens.

"Hah? _Anthropinos_?" tanya Leeteuk. "Apa tidak apa-apa seorang _Anthropinos_ berada ditempat ini?"

"Selama tak ada yang memberitahu para petinggi, aku rasa dia akan aman," jawab Yesung.

"Aku yang bertanggung jawab atas keselamatannya hyung." Leeteuk menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut saat melihat sosok Kibum dan juga Sungmin serta seorang pria yang ia yakini sebagai _Anthropinos_ yang disebut-sebut itu. "Jangan khawatirkan dia. Karena dia sudah terlibat cukup jauh, jadi aku tak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja."

"Tunggu sebentar," potong Henry. "Apa hyung tidak ingat?"

Leeteuk diam sejenak lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya, seakan paham apa yang sedang ditanyakan oleh Henry.

"Aku tak mengingat apapun saat aku menjadi seorang _Anthropinos_," kata Leeteuk akhirnya saat Kibum menatapnya terus- menerus. "Jadi.. dia sudah sejauh itu ya sampai Pangeran membawa dia kemari.."

"Dia diserang oleh Kyuhyun dan juga Heechul," jelas Shindong. "Kyuhyun menghisap hampir seluruh jiwanya dan jika Pangeran tidak datang kesana untuk menyelamatkannya, aku tak yakin dia akan selamat saat itu."

"Apa Kyuhyun sudah bertindak sampai sejauh itu?" tanya Leeteuk. Dari nada bicaranya ia terlihat tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Shindong pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kyuhyun sudah dihasut habis-habisan oleh serigala brengsek itu!" geram Sungmin. "Jika bukan karena serigala itu, Kyuhyun tak akan mau menjual jiwanya pada Iblis."

Leeteuk hanya diam mendengarkan kekesalan yang diutarakan oleh Sungmin. Karena ia sendiri paham, Sungmin juga sangat menyayangi anak yang pernah dididiknya itu.

"Jadi.. _Anthropinos_ ini—"

"Hey! Orang yang kau sebut _Anthropinos_ ini punya nama!" Donghae menatap kesal Leeteuk.

"Baiklah.. emm..."

"Donghae.." sahut Eunhyuk kemudian. "Namamya Lee Donghae." Leeteuk menoleh kearah Eunhyuk sejenak lalu kembali ke Donghae.

"Oh.. oke.. Donghae.. Jadi.. karena kau sudah terlibat cukup jauh dan Pangeran juga akan menjaga keamananmu, aku tak akan lagi mengawatirkanmu hingga hari itu tiba."

"Hari itu tiba? Apa maksudmu? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan padaku?" tanya Donghae. "Jika semua ini telah selesai, apa kalian akan membunuhku?"

"Tidak.." geleng Ryeowook. "Kami akan menghilangkan ingatanmu."

"A—apa?" Donghae menatap mereka semua satu per satu, lalu berhenti ke Eunhyuk.

"Maaf, Hae.. itulah peraturannya," ucap Eunhyuk. "Dan seharusnya seorang _Anthropinos_ memang tak boleh berada di _Angellicty_. _Anthropinos_ hanya boleh menginjak _Angellicty_ setelah dia kehilangan nyawanya. Dan kau juga belum tentu akan berada ditempat ini jika kau mati."

"Tapi—"

Donghae tak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya karena menurutnya akan percuma saja menjelaskan pada Eunhyuk untuk sekarang ini. Bisa-bisa ia malah ditertawakan oleh mereka.

"Baiklah.. aku harus menemui Hankyung dan juga Zhoumi," ucap Leeteuk.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu hyung," ujar Shindong dan segera berjalan mendahului diikuti oleh Ryeowook. Leeteuk pun mengikutinya dari belakang begitu juga dengan Sungmin.

"Hyuk.." panggil Donghae pelan.

"Hmm?" gumam Eunhyuk sembari mendekati Donghae. Yesung, Kibum, Kangin dan Siwon menyingkir dari tempat itu, pergi ke pos mereka masing-masing.

"Apa.. ingatanku benar-benar akan dihilangkan?" tanya Donghae.

"Ya," angguk Eunhyuk. "Dan sejujurnya aku sangat khawatir dengan keselamatanmu. Bukan karena apa, tapi aku hanya tak ingin kau terluka gara-gara kami Hae. Kau seharusnya tak berada ditempat ini."

"Tapi aku juga harus menyelamatkan duniaku, Hyuk!" seru Donghae cepat. "Sungmin dan juga Kibum telah menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Aku tak ingin duniaku hancur, Hyuk. Walau aku tak mempunyai kekuatan apapun, aku tetap ingin menyelamatkan duniaku. Tempat tinggalku. Aku ingin menyelamatkannya."

_Pluk_

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Henry berdiri dibelakangnya sembari tersenyum dan tangan kanannya nampak memegang pundaknya.

"Kau jangan khawatir," ucap Henry. "Kami pasti akan menyelamatkan duniamu, karena itu adalah tugas kami. Jadi kami tak akan membiarkan siapapun menghancurkan tempat tinggalmu. Mengerti? Jadi kau tenang saja."

"Apa aku tak bisa membantu?" tanya Donghae.

"Untuk sekarang mungkin tidak.." jawab Eunhyuk. "Nah... Hae.. pergilah ke tempat istirahatmu yang tadi, aku akan pergi ke posku bersama dengan Henry. Aku harap kau jangan kemana-mana, aku takut ada bawahan petinggi yang melihatmu."

"Baiklah.." angguk Donghae setelah ia terdiam beberapa saat. Eunhyuk pun tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Donghae pelan lalu segera pergi dari tempat itu diikuti oleh Henry.

Sedangkan Donghae kini hanya bisa terdiam. Ia terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Eunhyuk padanya.

"_Bagaimana bisa_.._ Hyuk_.._ mengacak rambutku seperti itu_? _Apa dia_..."

Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran anehnya. Ia pun berjalan pelan meninggalkan tempat itu menuju ruangan yang ia dengar sudah dihuninya selama hampir 3 bulan.

* * *

"Hey.."

Donghae yang tengah merebahkan dirinya di ranjangpun terlonjak saat mendengar seruan itu. Walau pelan, tapi ia benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya.

"Sedang tidur?"

"Tidak.." geleng Donghae sembari mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang. "Ada apa Hyuk?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum cerah lalu segera masuk. Ia nampak membawa sesuatu dan itu membuat Donghae sedikit penasaran.

"Aku dengar kau belum makan apapun sejak kau sadar," ucap Eunhyuk. "Ini.. aku bawakan _glî_ dan _iaunen_.."

"_Glî _dan.. apa?" tanya Donghae saat melihat roti yang lebih mirip _waffle_ itu namun ukurannya terlihat cukup besar baginya dan juga ada sebuah tempat yang menyerupai tempurung kelapa dari tangan Eunhyuk.

"_Glî_ atau sering disebut roti peri, makanan paling digemari disini. Lalu _iaunen_ adalah beer yang dibuat khusus oleh para peri, rasanya seperti.. emm.. jagung.." jelas Eunhyuk sembari menyodorkan roti beserta tempurung kelapa itu tepat kedepan wajah Donghae. "Makan dan minumlah, kau akan merasa kenyang sampai dua hari kedepan."

"Emm.. terima kasih," ucap Donghae sembari mengambil roti dan juga tempurung kelapa itu dari tangan Eunhyuk. Ia pun segera menggigit roti itu sedikit dan terdiam. "Enak.."

"Manis dan lembut.." kata Eunhyuk. Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya. "_Glî_ memang makanan peri yang paling enak. Manisnya semanis madu dan lembutnya selembut permen kapas. Aku harap kau tak kecanduan makanan itu.."

"Hah?!" kaget Donghae. Eunhyuk pun tertawa pelan saat melihat kekagetan Donghae.

"Hahaha.. aku hanya bercanda Hae.." tawa Eunhyuk sembari mengacak rambut Donghae dan ia pun bangkit. "Kembalilah istirahat, aku akan kembali ke posku lagi."

"Apa tugasmu belum selesai?" tanya Donghae. Eunhyuk nampak menghentikan langkahnya, namun pria itu tak membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Apa kau bosan?" tanya Eunhyuk pelan. "Ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Tapi aku tetap tak bisa membawamu serta. Tunggulah sebentar lagi, aku akan kembali lagi dan menemanimu."

Selesai mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Eunhyuk pun melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi tempat itu. Donghae hanya mendesah pelan.

"Cinta sepihak kah?" gumam Donghae sembari menatap sendu _glî_ serta _iaunen_ yang ada ditangannya.

"Sendiri?"

Donghae kembali terlonjak saat mendengar sapaan itu. Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya dan benar-benar terkejut saat mendapati Leeteuk tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Aku juga tak boleh bebas berkeliaran ditempat ini.." ucap Leeteuk sembari menghampiri ranjang Donghae.

"Maksud hyung?" tanya Donghae tak mengerti.

"Oh.. _glî_?" Leeteuk menunjuk tangan Donghae. Donghae melihat tangannya lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hyung mau?" tawar Donghae. Leeteuk nampak terdiam sejenak lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih.." ucap Leeteuk sembari memakan _glî_ yang kini sudah berpindah ketangannya separuh. "Hmm.. enak.."

"Jadi.."

"Jadi.. yah.. aku sudah tak memiliki kekuatan Hae.. Jadi aku juga tak boleh berada ditempat ini.." jelas Leeteuk. "Aku rasa kau sudah mendengar semuanya dari Pangeran dan juga Sungmin kenapa seperti itu."

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ahh.. setelah hyung pergi ke _Anthropinos_, apa Sungmin menggantikan semua tugas hyung?" tanya Donghae.

"Tidak.." geleng Leeteuk. "Sungmin hanya peri pelindung. Ia sebenarnya peri pelindung yang paling lemah karena ia tak memiliki kemampuan apapun selain bertarung. Kemampuan bertarungnya pun tak bisa dibilang bagus."

"Lalu.. siapa yang menggantikan tugasmu?" tanya Donghae.

"Pangeran, Yesung, Hankyung dan Shindong.." jawab Leeteuk. "Tugasku sebenarnya tidak terlalu berat dibandingkan yang lain, karena aku hanya mengawasi tugas Archangel, Angel dan juga peri pelindung.. Tapi.. posisikulah yang paling berat. Hampir mirip dengan para peri pelindung. Peri pelindung melindungi Archangel-nya dengan nyawa, sedangkan aku melindungi semuanya dengan kekuatanku."

"Lalu.. kenapa hyung memilih posisi ini? Bukankah itu juga tugas yang sangat berat? Padahal hyung juga tahu resiko dari semua itu.."

"Karena aku.." Leeteuk menoleh dan menatap Donghae lembut, senyum tergambar jelas dibibir Leeteuk. "..ingin melindungi semuanya.."

* * *

Eunhyuk berjalan cepat melewati pilar-pilar tinggi yang ada disekelilingnya. Ia ingin menemui sang Pangeran muda untuk meminta ijin dan juga perlindungan. Ia harap sang Pangeran mau memberinya ijin untuk itu.

"Hyuk.."

Eunhyuk menghentikan langkah cepatnya dan menoleh kebelakang. Disana ia bisa melihat Hankyung dan juga Zhoumi tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"Kau mau kemana? Bukankah posmu berada disebelah Timur?" tanya Hankyung sembari menunjuk arah kanannya. "Kenapa kau menuju arah sebaliknya? Kau ingin menemui Pangeran?"

"Ya.. aku ingin menemuinya.." jawab Eunhyuk. "Hyung sudah akan istirahat?"

"Hmm.. aku ingin kembali ke tempat istirahatku.." angguk Hankyung. "Ohh.. bagaimana dengan _Anthropinos_ it—"

"Ssssttt... jangan keras-keras hyung.." desis Eunhyuk. "Nanti ada bawahan petinggi yang mendengarnya.."

"Ahh.. iya.. aku lupa.." ucap Hankyung sembari menepuk dahinya pelan. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi saja.."

Hankyung melambaikan tangannya sembari berjalan menjauhi Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya bisa mendesah pelan melihat sikap Hankyung. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Apa benar Hankyung hyung akan menkhianati kami seperti yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun?" gumam Eunhyuk. "Jika itu benar-benar terjadi, dunia ini—auuuwwwww!"

"Kau itu.."

"Shindong hyung.. Ryeowook.." gumam Eunhyuk sembari mengusap kepalanya. "Hyung.. kau terlalu gemuk.. kepalaku sakit sek—aaauuuuwww! HYUNG!" Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Shindong memukul kepalanya dengan keras.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Shindong, tak mempedulikan Eunhyuk yang menatapnya sebal.

"Menemui Pangeran.. hyung sendiri darimana?"

"Menemui Pangeran.. ayo Ryeowook.." ajak Shindong. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum kearah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk nampak melotot saat melihat senyum geli yang ditunjukkan oleh Ryeowook.

"Mereka berdua benar-benar pasangan aneh.." gumam Eunhyuk pelan. Sekali lagi ia mendesah pelan dan melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda.

"Hyuk!"

"Apa lagi sekarang!" geram Eunhyuk sembari membalikkan tubuhnya dan ia merengut saat mendapati Yesung serta Kangin berada tak jauh dibelakangnya. "Apa?!"

"Kenapa kau jadi segalak itu?" tanya Yesung sembari berjalan menjajari langkah Eunhyuk.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa," jawab Eunhyuk dingin. "Ingin menemui Pangeran juga?"

"Tidak.." jawab Yesung. Eunhyuk pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Yesung penuh selidik.

"Lalu?"

"Hanya ingin mengantarkanmu kesana saja lalu kembali," jawab Yesung.

"Apa?!" jerit Eunhyuk frustasi. "Apa hyung tak ada pekerjaan lain? Aku masih ingat jalan menuju pos Pangeran.. jadi tak usah mengantarkanku!"

"Baiklah.. sampai jumpa kalau begitu.." Yesung memeluk Eunhyuk sekilas lalu segera pergi meninggalkannya. Dibelakangnya Kangin nampak tertawa pelan dan kelakuan Kangin membuat Eunhyuk benar-benar geram.

"Mereka aneh!" desis Eunhyuk. Selama sisa perjalanan menuju pos Kibum, Eunhyuk terus saja menggerutu dan sikapnya itu ternyata diperhatikan juga oleh Kibum dari jauh dan Kibum hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa Eunhyuk hyung? Kau terlihat frustasi?" tanya Kibum.

"Bagaimana aku tidak frustasi?" geram Eunhyuk. "Sudah ada 3 orang yang menggangguku saat aku berjalan kemari. Dan aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa maksud mereka!"

"Bodoh!" ucap Siwon sembari terkikik geli.

"Hah?"

"Iya.. kau bodoh.." ucap Siwon. "Mereka melakukan itu karena merindukanmu.."

"O—oh.. jadi begitu.." gumam Eunhyuk. Namun selanjutnya ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi itu aneh.."

"Jadi.. apa yang membawamu kemari hyung?" tanya Kibum.

"Ahh.. itu.. bisakah aku membawa Donghae keluar dari tempat istirahatnya? Sepertinya ia terlihat bosan.." pinta Eunhyuk.

"Terlalu beresiko hyung.." jawab Kibum sembari menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Aku takut jika ada bawahan petinggi atau para petinggi sendiri yang melihat Donghae hyung ada disini. Begitu juga dengan Leeteuk hyung. Tadi aku sudah memintanya untuk menemani Donghae hyung, jadi aku rasa dia tak akan terlalu merasa bosan. Sebaiknya hyung kembali lagi ke pos hyung."

"Hahh.. baiklah kalau begitu.." desah Eunhyuk.

* * *

Matahari pagi telah bersinar. Shindong serta peri penjaganya, Ryeowook nampak mengelilingi taman di dunia _Anthropinos_. Memberikan makanan pada tanaman-tanaman disana.

"Hyung.. lihat itu!" tunjuk Ryeowook pada dua orang anak kecil yang tengah bermain mengitari pepohonan yang ada ditengah taman. Mereka terlihat tengah bersenang-senang, seakan tak ada beban yang membebani pikiran mereka. "Apa kita akan kehilangan kebahagiaan seperti itu hyung?"

"Kau itu bicara apa?" tegur Shindong. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

"Hmm.. kau benar hyung.. tapi.." Ryeowook menggantung perkataannya sembari menatap wajah ceria kedua anak yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Tapi apa?" Shindong berhenti mengeluarkan air dari tangannya dan menatap Ryeowook ingin tahu.

"Tapi.. apa tidak sebaiknya _Anthropinos_ itu kita kembalikan kemari? Bukankah sangat beresiko membiarkannya tinggal dia _Angellicty_?"

"Kau sudah dengar sendiri apa yang aku katakan pada Pangeran dan kau juga sudah mendengar dengan jelas apa jawaban Pangeran," ucap Shindong. "Walau aku sangat tidak setuju dengan jawaban Pangeran, tapi kita tak bisa melakukan apapun. Kita juga tak bisa mengatakan itu pada para petinggi. Posisi Pangeran akan terancam dan aku tak ingin itu terjadi pada Pangeran. Namun aku juga tak ingin Eunhyuk menderita."

"Lalu.. apa yang harus kita lakukan hyung?" tanya Ryeowook sembari menatap wajah Shindong.

"Aku tak tahu.." geleng Shindong. "Yang terpenting kita tetap harus siaga, Ryeowook. Iblis dan serigala itu bisa menyerang kapan saja. Aku yakin dia memiliki mata-mata di _Angellicty_."

"Kenapa kau bisa berfikiran seperti itu hyung?"

"Leeteuk hyung dan Eunhyuk.." ucap Shindong. "Kyuhyun bisa mengetahui jika keduanya sudah kembali ke _Angellicty_ dan ingatan mereka belum kembali. Mereka pernah mengetahui itu dan sejak itu aku berfikir ada mata-mata di _Angellicty_."

"Hyung tahu siapa orangnya.."

"Salah satu dari para Archangel.." ucap Shindong. "Dan kemungkinan dia—"

"Shindong hyung! Ryeowook!"

Keduanya menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Eunhyuk serta Henry tengah berjalan pelan kearah mereka.

"Mengganggu pekerjaan kalian?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tidak juga.." jawab Shindong. "Kami juga sedang santai, ada apa? Kenapa kau juga datang kemari?"

"Apa kalian melihat Hankyung hyung dan Zhoumi?" tanya Eunhyuk. "Aku tak melihat mereka dari tadi."

"Emm... sepertinya mereka pergi ke daerah Tenggara," jawab Shindong.

"Ohh. Baiklah.. aku akan kesana.. sampai jumpa.."

Eunhyuk beserta Henry pun segera menghilang dari hadapan Shindong dan juga Ryeowook. Shindong nampak terdiam melihat berkas-berkas cahaya yang ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang itu.

"Dia sedikit aneh.." gumam Ryeowook yang ternyata juga memperhatikan bekas cahaya Eunhyuk dan juga Henry.

"Kau benar," angguk Shindong. "Sebaiknya kita kembali ke _Angellicty_ sekarang."

_~to be continued~_

* * *

_hollaaaaaaa~  
Final Zone comeback... xD_

_ouch...  
sepertinya ada yg bakal kecewa setelah baca part ini... u,u  
maaf ya... kekuatan Leeteuk-nya nggak bisa kembali..  
masalahnya memang kekuatannya nggak bisa kembali... u,u  
kalo kekuatan dia kembali, kenapa dia harus turun ke Anthropinos waktu itu?  
iya kan? iya kan? hooohoohooooo..._

_ouh..  
straight? apa itu..  
maaf.. saya tak begitu mengerti dengan ungkapan2(?) seperti itu.. -_-_

_hho..  
Final Zone belum mau tamat kok..  
kecuali saya sudah tidak punya ide untuk fanfic ini..  
jika sudah seperti itu, pasti fanficnya akan tamat... xD_

_ehem..  
masalahnya saya paling nggak bisa bikin yang romantis2an... -_-  
jadi saya belum tahu mau dibagaimanakan hubungan Hae dan Hyuk.._

_okeh pemirsah...  
buat yang penasaran sama kelanjutannya..  
silahkan tunggu next chap..  
dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review..  
siapa tahu bisa jadi bahan buat next chap... xD  
bye bye...  
C U next month... xD_


End file.
